The Paranormal Detective
by Utdragongirl
Summary: (This is a continuation of Doctor Sherlock with a bit of a twist) When John realizes that his old friend Sherlock isn't acting like himself, he brings it to the Doctor's attention. After careful evaluation, he contacts some old friends he met in America last time he was in this universe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is the long awaited sequel to Doctor Sherlock :D I decided to try something different. Almost risky. This might be completely awesome or really horrid. Anyway, feedback would be great so I can make this the best it can be. **

Once they entered the cafe, John stood back as the rest of the company sat down. It was still obvious that the man wasn't Sherlock. He sat at the other end as Sherlock smiled and laughed. As John grew uneasy, the Doctor patted him on the back.

"You've done a good job, John," he mentioned, referring to Sherlock's newfound friendliness. John just sighed and shook his head.

"Doctor, I need to tell you something."

"Of course," the Doctor replied warily.

"This might sound crazy, but I don't think that is Sherlock. Not at all. He is never sociable. Ever. That man isn't my friend " John informed as the Doctor bit his lip. "What? I'm crazy, aren't I?"

"No, you're not, but I've seen this before. In America. I told you what I did after I fought with Sherlock all that time ago, but I left some out. I went to America, to see if Rose had traveled, but I found someone else. Well, two people," the Doctor explained as John raised his eyebrows. "Are you positive that isn't Sherlock? We have to be absolutely sure."

"Pretty sure," John whispered, wondering what the Doctor was thinking. The Doctor rubbed his face as he shook his head.

"Test him. We need to be 110% sure," he continued as John nodded warily before walking over to Sherlock.

"Hello, John. I was just telling these two about our first case together," Sherlock greeted as Amy nodded. Rory seemed a bit bored with all the stories, but was attentive anyway.

"I remember that. Remember what was on the floor when we found the pink lady?" John asked as he smiled.

"Of course I do," he laughed as John waited for an answer. "Rache."

"Now that was interesting. It was brilliant that you deduced that it was German and not short for Rachel," John commented before Sherlock shrugged.

"Comes with the job," he replied as the waitress came over. John snuck away and back to the Doctor.

"What did he say?" The Doctor asked as John shrugged.

"He failed my test," he mumbled, thinking that he might be paranoid. The Doctor just nodded as he thought.

"Give him this," he whispered as he took out a vial. John took a step back, shocked.

"What is that?" He demanded, taking it out of the Doctor's hand. He sniffed the liquid and found that it was water. "What is this?"

"Water. Well, special water, but it will determine whether it's Sherlock or something else," the Doctor explained as John sighed.

"What do you want me to do with it?"

"Splash it on the back of his neck or slip it in his drink. It should tell us what's going on," the Doctor instructed. John pursed his lips, thinking that something was off. However, he did as he was told and splashed it on the neck. When nothing happened, the Doctor sighed and rubbed his face. John ran back as Sherlock looked around. "This either means we're dealing with something massively dangerous or you're crazy."

"I don't like either of those two options," John grumbled before rejoining the Ponds and Sherlock at the table. The Doctor looked around before walking back outside. He noticed that Amy saw him leave, but she did her best to keep the attention off of him.

Once the Doctor was out of sight, he pulled out a mobile. He wasn't even sure the phone number worked, but he had to try. He put it next to his ear as it started ringing.

~~0~~

Dean looked over at his brother, Sam, as they drove down the highway. It was the middle of the night and they had just finished a job. Cunningly, Dean grabbed a spoon from the glove box and strategically placed it in Sam's mouth. He chuckled under his breath, knowing that he was tired and bored, and looked back at the road. Suddenly, his phone started to ring, waking up Sam, who panicked and ripped the spoon from his mouth.

"Dean," he moaned as Dean held up a finger.

"Hold on," he said before smiling and answering the phone. "Hello."

"Dean Winchester," a man whispered on the other side of the phone. Dean's eyes grew wide as Sam sobered.

"Who the hell is this?" Dean demanded as Sam watched silently.

"It's the Doctor," the man answered as Dean started to laugh.

"The Doctor left years ago. I think he died. Who is this?" Dean replied as the man sighed, frustrated.

"Dean Winchester, son of John and Mary. Your mother died in your brother's nursery and you carried your brother out of the house as it was burning. Your brother is Sam Winchester. You are Hunters and you often go by fake names and have fake badges," the man informed, scaring Dean.

"How do you know all that?"

"I'm the Doctor?"

"You don't sound like him. How do I know who you are and you aren't just some thing pulling on my leg?" Dean demanded as Sam sat back, wishing he could hear the conversation.

"Because I helped you with something a few years ago. When you were starting out on your own. Is Sam still in college?"

"I ain't telling you, and you need to be more specific," Dean hissed, smiling.

"Fair enough. I helped you find a demon, as you call it, in Nebraska, who thought it was funny to string people up in the barns and, well, drain them of their blood. God, I still have nightmares," the Doctor whispered as Dean was rendered speechless.

"Doc? Is it really you?" Dean laughed, confusing Sam.

"Yes, it is, but it's not 'Doc'. It's 'Doctor'," the Doctor reminded as Dean nodded.

"Right. What do you need?"

"I'm in England right now with Mr. Holmes and Mr. Watson. We just had a run in with the Gelth. They are alien beings that are similar to ghosts. They possess people, basically, and they wanted the planet."

"You need our help to stop them?"

"No, we've already taken care of that, but it seems a new matter has arisen. Mr. Holmes isn't acting like himself anymore, and I was wondering if you boys could come up and help us out," the Doctor clarified as Dean took a deep breath.

"By plane?" he whispered as the Doctor sighed.

"Yes. I would come pick you up but the TARDIS isn't ready for flight quite yet."

"I'd rather take a plane than the TARDIS, no offense," Dean whispered as Sam turned to him.

"What's a TARDIS?" Sam asked as Dean shushed him.

"I don't know if we have the money to swing up there," Dean mentioned.

"I'll pay for two roundtrip tickets," the Doctor replied.

"How do you know that you'll need two?" Dean demanded, thinking it strange.

"One, you said 'our help', and second, I could hear Sam in the background just now asking what a TARDIS was," the Doctor answered as Dean glared at his brother. "Anyway, I hope you get here soon. Drive to the nearest airport and call me. I'll send you the tickets."

"But Doc, what's so dangerous that you need our help with? You know this stuff," Dean reminded as the Doctor hesitated.

"I've already used Holy Water mixed with iron shavings. It had no effect on him."

"Maybe he's normal."

"I'm talking about an introvert that is being social with people he barely knows. And whatever is inside of him has access to his memories. I have no idea what I'm up against, and I was wondering if you had any ideas," the Doctor added, silencing Dean.

"Do you think it's something new?"

"Could be," the Doctor answered before hanging up. Dean glanced at the phone and raised his eyebrows. Sam stared at him, shocked and appalled.

"Who was that?" he demanded.

"The Doctor," Dean replied casually.

"You know that's not an answer."

"That's what he calls himself."

"How do you know this guy? Is he safe?" Sam inquired, worried about his brother.

"Of course he's safe! He helped me out on a case once when Dad went off on his own and you were at college," Dean explained as Sam gaped.

"And you never thought to mention him?"

"He disappeared as quickly as he appeared. I gave him my number in case anything happened and that he was in town, so to speak. He was a big help, though."

"How so?" Sam implored, making Dean uncomfortable.

"He helped me bag a werewolf, okay? Said that he had dealt with one before. Well, a similar one. Anyway, he needs our help now," Dean answered, making Sam shake his head.

"Well, where is he?"

"England."

"England! Dean, we can't get there. We don't have the money," Sam reminded as Dean shrugged.

"He said that he would pay for the tickets," Dean answered again as Sam began to laugh. Dean turned to his brother, offended.

"You hate flying."

"Better than the alternative. Haven't you ever wanted to go the England? Look at this like a vacation!" Dean exclaimed, trying to get Sam to see the bright side. "Come on, Sammy, what do you say?"

"I say that this is a really bad idea. Why doesn't he give us a real name?"

"Probably the same reason why we don't give out ours," Dean countered as Sam shook his head in surrender.

"Whatever. Let's go to England, but I'm not going to hold your hand on the plane up there," Sam gave in as Dean smiled. "Did he say who we're helping?"

"A Mr. Holmes and Mr. Watson. Any of those names ring a bell?" Dean asked as Sam shrugged.

"They sound familiar, but I'm not sure why," Sam whispered before going into deep thought. Dean smiled, glad for the victory. "What time are we leaving?"

"When we get to a city with an airport," Dean answered while Sam shook his head again.

"You know you sound ridiculous," he told his brother.

"Ridiculous is what we do," Dean smiled as Sam laughed.

"Maybe."


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor held the phone in his hand after he hung up on Dean. He wondered if he made the right choice. He wondered if they were sane, or like their father. It wasn't that the Doctor disliked John, but it seemed that John didn't like the Doctor. At all. John was always paranoid, especially when it came to his sons. The Doctor had only met John Winchester once, and briefly. John didn't like the fact that the Doctor wasn't human, and that he wouldn't answer what he was. It was when Dean stood up for him that John walked out. After that case, the Doctor left for his own universe, thinking that he had caused enough damage.

Entering the cafe again, John Watson looked up, surprised at the Doctor. He noticed when the Doctor didn't sit down, even if he meant to be sneaky. However, John said nothing as the Doctor sat next to him and stared at Sherlock. He wanted to notice what John had noticed earlier. That Sherlock wasn't acting like himself. Soon, Amy bumped his arm.

"What are you doing?" she hissed as the Doctor looked at her.

"What?" he asked quietly as Rory took over the conversation.

"You're staring. You never stare," Amy replied as the Doctor shrugged.

"It's nothing," he whispered, giving her a look meaning that they would discuss it later. Amy thought about arguing, but decided not to. She didn't want to cause a scene. They returned to the conversation as Rory asked Sherlock a couple of questions about the cases.

After a while of rather dull stories, the Doctor's mobile rang. Amy gave him a quick, confused look as he excused himself. She knew something was up, but she wasn't ready to ask just yet. If there was something he wasn't telling her, she would either figure it out or get it out of him. Regardless, she just watched him leave the cafe and put the phone to his ear.

The Doctor glanced at the number before answering. It was Dean, but under another name to make sure that he was safe if anyone got the phone. He put it against his ear as he walked down the alley.

"Are you at an airport?" the Doctor asked, causing the person on the other line to sigh.

"Yes. We're at the Lincoln Airport. The next plane leaves in twenty minutes. Is that the one you want us to take?" Dean answered, slightly irritated.

"Yes, that's the one. It should be about eight hours, but it should be an overnight trip," the Doctor replied as Dean started to laugh.

"I hate you."

"No ya don't. Now, I'll send you the tickets under the name Jack and Scott Harkness, okay? Don't you dare miss that plane, or I will come get you," the Doctor warned, hearing Dean swallow on the other line. He could hear Sam asking questions and starting to panic. "And Dean, let me talk to Sam."

"I really don't think that's a good idea," Dean answered after a moment of silence.

"I can tell that he doesn't trust me. Why would he? We've never met. Put him on the line so I can talk to him," the Doctor pleaded as shuffling and arguing came through. Finally, a sigh echoed.

"What?" Sam implored, annoyed and a little angry.

"Hello Sam. This is the Doctor."

"Yeah, I figured that much out. What do you want? Why is Dean so keen to trust you?" Sam demanded, surprising the Doctor.

"I need your help. My friend is most likely possessed, but not by a demon or a ghost that I have met before. And Dean and I have worked before on a case when you were still at Stanford," the Doctor informed as Sam went silent.

"How did you know that?"

"Dean told me. I am a very trustworthy person, Sam. People seem to tell me about all their troubles and concerns. Not sure why, though. Anyway, I understand why you don't entirely trust me," the Doctor continued as Sam listened. "Your father didn't, either."

"What do you know about my father?" Sam whispered, interested, but still mad.

"I met him once. Briefly, I might add. Your dad went hunting and Dean was tracking a werewolf. I helped him, and your father found out. When he heard about my... condition, he raced to his son's side and yelled at me. Dean stood up for me, which made your dad rather furious. He left quickly and I never saw him again," the Doctor explained shortly before Sam took a deep breath.

"Condition?"

"I'll explain myself when you get here, or you can try and ask Dean. However, you may believe the truth better if I tell it. It can be rather complicated," the Doctor warned.

"Can't you tell me now?"

"There's not time. I have to go find a computer to buy your tickets. Remember Harkness. Dean will understand," the Doctor said before hanging up. The Doctor looked up and around, hoping that the Winchesters would still come to help. He sighed and walked back toward the cafe and up to John. "Can I borrow your laptop?"

~~PD~~

Sam scoffed and handed the phone back to Dean, who looked worried and frustrated.

"You honestly trust this man?" Sam inquired as Dean shrugged.

"The only thing he ever did was help me out. He saved my life," Dean answered as Sam shook his head.

"He said that Dad didn't like him. Why not?" Sam asked, surprising Dean.

"That is a hard question to answer, Sammy. I don't know if you would believe me."

"The Doctor mentioned that, too. What is he, Dean? He said that he had a condition, and when Dad found out, he hightailed it to you. Is he even human?" Sam continued as Dean shrugged, walking into the airport. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Sam," Dean whispered as he turned around. "There are things that I didn't know existed until that man came along. And I did find out about his 'condition', if you can call it that. He isn't human, but he isn't a demon nor a ghost."

"Then what is he?" Sam murmured, curious and concerned. Dean looked down as he put his hands in his hips.

"It would really be better if I had him explain it," he argued.

"No, Dean, I don't think it would. If he isn't human or a demon or a ghost, what is he? Shapeshifter?" Sam pried, walking up to Dean.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"What would make you think that I would believe _him_? He doesn't even have a real name. He could be a new kind of demon for all I know!" Sam informed while Dean looked him in the eye.

"He isn't, Sam. He's good. Nothing good comes from a demon," Dean warned before walking in. Sam sighed and followed, not knowing what his brother was getting them into.

At the desk, Dean walked up to the lady and smiled. She smiled back as she stood up from her desk.

"How may I help you?" she asked kindly.

"We're here to pick up two tickets to England under the name of Harkness," Dean informed smoothly, making his brother smile. The lady nodded and returned to her computer, telling them to wait a moment. Dean gave Sam a quick smile before she stood up again.

"There you go, Mr. Harkness. Enjoy your flight," the lady grinned before returning to her seat. Sam looked baffled when Dean turned around with the tickets.

"I'll be honest. I didn't think that the Doctor would be able to get actual plane tickets. How much do you think that costed?" Sam whispered, amazed and concerned. Dean shrugged, trying to ignore his brother's confusing emotions.

"Who cares? Let's just get this job done," Dean smiled as they walked to the terminal.

~~PD~~

The Doctor closed the laptop lid and looked around the flat. He wondered how long it was since Sherlock was _Sherlock_ and not some thing inside of him. Did he even get to see the real Sherlock? Was that why he was so keen on forgiving him? The Doctor sighed and put the laptop on the coffee table before Amy came in.

"What are you doing?" she asked before sitting across from him. The Doctor glanced up and bit his lip.

"I just bought two plane tickets," the Doctor whispered as Amy widened her eyes.

"Alright, Doctor. I've been patient. What the hell is going on?" she demanded as he stood up to comfort her. Amy backed away, confused.

"Sherlock is possessed by something. It might be the Gelth, but it isn't likely. I called in some specialists and-"

"You want me and Rory to get out of the way?" she finished as he shook his head. "Doctor, it's going to take a lot more to get rid of us. I thought you would have known that by now."

"I'm not getting rid of you or Rory! I bought the tickets for the specialists. They live in America," the Doctor clarified before Amy straightened, slightly embarrassed.

"What kind of specialists?"

"I don't think you believe me if I told you," the Doctor warned as Amy crossed her arms.

"Try me," she countered as he took a deep breath.

"Alright, I called in two brothers; Sam and Dean Winchester. All their lives, they have hunted and killed monsters. Werewolves, vampires, ghosts, but mostly demons. They travel the country searching for these to take them out. I think they might be able to help us out," the Doctor answered. Amy cleared her throat, doing her best to believe.

"Why are they coming exactly?" she whispered, worried.

"Because John and I have reason to believe that Sherlock isn't Sherlock anymore. I want to make sure that this isn't another invasion of aliens or whatever else is out there," the Doctor explained, worrying Amy.

"How do you know that there's something wrong with Sherlock? He seems fine to me," she argued, making the Doctor grimace.

"That's the idea. However, Sherlock is never this friendly. I was surprised that he forgave me, and that was my first mistake. I disregarded my surprise, thinking that it felt good to be forgiven. I should've seen the signs, though. Sherlock doesn't keep grudges, but he knows who is his friend and who pushes him away," the Doctor continued while Amy sighed.

"Sounds plausible. What do we do?"

"We have to wait until the Winchesters get here and make sure that Sherlock doesn't do anything illegal or deadly. I think John will make sure of that," the Doctor explained as Amy nodded. "They should be here by morning."

"Really? What's going to happen to Sherlock, Doctor?" Amy asked, almost accusatory. She didn't like that the Doctor was making plans behind her back, especially when it came to demons. And she really didn't like it when the Doctor answered with silence. "Demons, huh? That's new."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Sam walked down the London terminal with a bag each. Unfortunately, they were only able to sneak holy water and their rocksalt rounds. Sam glanced at Dean, making sure he was okay. He looked worse for wear, but he refused to admit it. Sam shook his head as they walked toward the entrance.

"Now what?" Sam asked as Dean shrugged.

"Now we wait for the Doctor to show up," Dean answered, looking around for something. Sam nodded, looking around.

"I have to say, I never thought I would ever end up in England," he mentioned before Dean turned to look at him.

"I guess I never really thought about it, either," Dean added, seeing a sign that read 'Sam and Dean.' However, Dean didn't seem to recognize the man holding it. The strange man had a dark vest on with a plaid button up shirt underneath. His nose, although, was his most defining trait. Dean motioned for Sam to follow him as he walked over. "Are you friends with the Doctor?"

"Yes. Can you explain to me why I'm here greeting you?" he asked as Sam smiled, trying not to laugh.

"Didn't the Doctor say that we were coming?" Dean asked as the man shrugged.

"He never tells me anything. My wife just told me to do it," he replied before holding out his hand. "I'm Rory, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Rory. I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my brother, Sam," Dean replied, shaking Rory's hand firmly. Sam smiled and shook his hand, too. "So, the Doctor really didn't mention us?"

"Not to me," Rory replied, a bit peeved by it.

"And you just do what you're told?" Sam asked, thinking it was strange. Rory shrugged, not thinking much of it.

"I wouldn't if Amy didn't tell me that it was important. I'm sure I'll get to hear all about it when we get to the flat," Rory answered as he called a cab. Dean glanced back at Sam, confused.

"Mr. Holmes' 'flat'?" Sam suggested as Rory nodded.

"Yes, but he shares one with John," he replied as Sam had an epiphany.

"John Watson?"

"The same," Rory answered. Dean stared at his brother, realizing just how weird he was. Rory also noticed Sam's reaction and sighed. "It's weird, isn't it?"

"_The _John Watson?" Sam whispered, leaving Dean in the dark.

"Apparently," Rory replied as Dean stepped between the two.

"Who is John Watson?"

"An English blogger. For years, I read his blogs. He's friends with a man named Sherlock Holmes, the world's only consulting detective. Holmes helps the police with strange crimes that they can't figure out on their own. Watson writes it all down in a blog," Sam explained, surprising Rory and Dean both.

"He does that?" Rory asked, wondering how he didn't know that.

"You have reached a new point of nerdiness," Dean whispered, readjusting his bag on his shoulder. Sam closed his eyes and counted to ten.

"Anyway, the Doctor should be excited to see you," Rory muttered, changing the subject. He never had any siblings, so he had no idea what it was like to have a brother. Dean smiled and nodded, hoping that he would be. Otherwise, they had traveled across the globe for nothing. Rory finally flagged down a cab and entered. After a few moments of silence, Rory spoke up. "So, do you know why the Doctor wanted you here?"

"Uh, yeah," Sam replied, not sure what to say.

"We're here for a job," Dean spoke up, helping his brother. Rory nodded, still confused.

"What kind of job?" Rory asked as Sam turned to Dean.

"I think you may want to talk to the Doctor before we say anything," Dean replied with a smirk.

"I see," Rory whispered, raising an eyebrow.

"So how do you know the Doctor?" Sam asked, changing the subject again. Rory bit his lip and looked out the window.

"He's a friend of my wife's," Rory answered as Dean nodded.

"Last time I checked, the Doctor didn't have any friends," Dean informed as Rory shrugged.

"He does now," Rory replied, not sure what to say about it.

"What's your wife's name?" Dean implored.

"Amy."

"Never heard of her before," Dean sighed, leaning against the back of the seat. Rory shrugged again, not caring if the man had heard of his wife or not.

"How do you know the Doctor?"

"He helped me out on a job when my father left me on my own," Dean answered cryptically. Rory slowly nodded his head, wondering who these men were and why the Doctor had never mentioned them before. "Are you sure you have no idea about why we're here?"

"Not a one, but we're almost there. Then you can ask him yourself," Rory replied as Sam looked out the window to see Baker Street. Dean nodded, looking out the window, too. The cab stopped and everyone stepped out. Rory paid the driver as Sam and Dean stared at the apartment. Rory passed them and walked up to the door, knocking. Soon, an older woman answered the door and let them in. Dean gave her smile as Sam glanced around the front hallway. Rory, however, just passed the woman, guiding them upstairs.

John glanced up when the three men entered the room. The Doctor had been pacing, but Amy wasn't anywhere to be seen. Both Dean and Sam searched the room for any signs of demonic activity.

"Doctor," John whispered as the Doctor glanced up and saw the Winchester boys.

"Dean!" he shouted as Dean stepped back, not recognizing the Doctor. "What's wrong?"

"Who the hell are you?" Dean grumbled, looking at him. The Doctor sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I forgot. I've regenerated," the Doctor answered, leaving more questions for Dean.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that my old body was dying and a new one was created in its place. It's a bit hard to explain. You remember that I'm not human. This is one of the things that I can do," the Doctor replied before Dean glanced at Rory, who had no idea what was going on. Sam sighed and stepped forward.

"If you're not human, what are you?" Sam implored quietly.

"A timelord, Sam. I have thirteen regenerations. It's how we avoid death," the Doctor replied, feeling a bit ashamed of it. Dean rolled his eyes, hardly believing any of it.

"What do you want?" Dean implored after putting his bag beside him. The Doctor grinned.

"Good to see that you're still up for the challenge," the Doctor whispered, impressed.

"Just tell us," Sam muttered.

"I already told you," the Doctor countered, scanning each Winchester. Dean nodded, looking down.

"I know you did. Tell us again," he whispered before the Doctor explained the situation with Sherlock. Sam shrugged, knowing that the Doctor checked out.

"This is John, by the way," the Doctor introduced as John stepped forward. Dean seemed wary at first, but Sam jumped in front.

"It's so nice to meet you, Mr. Watson. I've read your blog, and I have to tell you, it's amazing," Sam informed, making John smile for the first time in a while.

"Thank you, Sam. It's nice to be appreciated," John grinned, shaking Sam's hand firmly. Dean pushed past the two, looking around the apartment. "Sherlock isn't here, if that's what you're looking for. Told him that Mycroft was going to stop by and he fled."

"Does he usually do that?" Dean asked as John shrugged.

"Not usually. He doesn't particularly like his brother, but he wouldn't get out of the house to avoid him," John informed as Dean glanced at Sam.

"Any other irrational behavior?" Sam inquired, looking for signs of sulfur.

"Other than his sudden friendliness for strangers, not much. He's been more sympathetic lately and a bit less chastising," John informed, making Dean laugh. This wasn't his type of job.

"And that's a bad thing?" Sam recovered, quickly glaring at his brother.

"The man called himself a highly-functioning sociopath. I don't think he can change right off the bat," John replied as Sam nodded.

"Yeah, that is unusual," he agreed while Dean walked over to the Doctor and Rory.

"Do any of these people know what we do for a living or who we are?" Dean asked before Rory went upstairs, thinking that everyone had gone nuts.

"No, I haven't. I want to know what we're dealing with before we tell them the whole truth," the Doctor replied as Dean nodded slowly.

"Probably wiser that way. Why did you send Sherlock away?"

"I wasn't sure how he would respond to you just yet. I know you like to check out the scene of the crime, so to speak. If you find anything suspicious, then I'll bring in Sherlock. If not, then it's your call," the Doctor replied, concerned.

"Sounds good," Dean whispered, about to leave before the Doctor caught his shoulder.

"Dean, there's something you're hiding. There's no way that you would actually believe me. That I've regenerated. What happened to you?" the Doctor asked as Dean shrugged out of his grip.

"Hell happened. After what I've been through, I can believe all kinds of things," Dean laughed, worrying the Doctor further.

"Show me your shoulders," the Doctor murmured, shocking Dean.

"Why would you want to see my shoulders?"

"Because this isn't the first time I've seen this. You say Hell happened, and I doubt that you mean that in a figurative sense," he whispered before Dean rolled up his sleeves to reveal the hand print. The Doctor sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"What?"

"I shouldn't have called you," the Doctor muttered, feeling stupid. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Because of a hand print on my shoulder?"

"Do you know what made that hand print?"

"Yes, and I know who," Dean retorted as the Doctor ran a hand through his hair. "Why is this a bad thing? I got out of Hell."

"Do you know the reason?" the Doctor whispered as Dean scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.

"I have an idea," he replied arrogantly. The Doctor shook his head.

"I should've gone home immediately," he panicked, frightening Dean.

"Doc, what's wrong?" Dean demanded as the Doctor shook his head.

"Nothing. Yet."


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor left in a hurry upstairs, obviously spooked and panicked. John and Sam rejoined Dean after the timelord dashed upstairs.

"What happened?" Sam asked before Dean shrugged.

"Not sure, but it has to do with something with my shoulder," Dean replied as Sam's eyes widened, shocked. "Anyway, anything unusual?"

"Not really. There's no sulfur or any other sign that a demon was here. It could be a ghost possession, but I doubt it. Ghosts can't read minds. To be honest, I have no idea of what we're dealing with," Sam answered as John shook his head and left for the kitchen. Sam glanced at Dean's arm and sighed. "How did the Doctor know about that?"

"I told him about Hell," Dean retorted as he hated being bombarded with questions.

"Does he know about Cas?" Sam whispered as Dean shrugged.

"I don't know about Cas, but he seems to know about the angels on our tails. And he seems to be scared of them," Dean replied before Sam shook his head.

"He has a right to be. If he knows about them, he probably knows about their powers," Sam rationalized. Dean, however, shook his head.

"It's deeper than that. I've seen the Doctor afraid of powerful beings, but this was terror and worry," Dean argued, looking out the window. "If I didn't know any better, I would think that's he already met one."

"Why would the angels be interested in the Doctor?" Sam asked, wondering exactly who the Doctor was. Dean shrugged again, not having an answer.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough," Dean mumbled before picking up his bag and heading into the kitchen. John was standing there, making tea. He looked worried and uncertain before he saw the Winchesters come in. "Is there a decent motel around?"

"No, I don't think so, but there's a hotel a few minutes away," John answered, writing down an address and a map to find the Americana Hotel. Dean glanced up from the paper and smiled.

"Thank you," he whispered as John looked down.

"The least I could do," he mumbled, returning to his tea. Sam led Dean away before they went to go find the Doctor to tell him that they were leaving and where he would be able to find them.

"Doc?" Dean asked as he knocked on a door.

"Dean," a deep voice whispered from behind. Sam and Dean both whipped around to see Castiel standing behind them.

"Cas! You have to stop doing that!" Dean pleaded, holding his chest.

"Do you know that man?" Castiel asked as he pointed to the door, where the Doctor was.

"Yeah. So?" Dean answered defensively. Cas glanced at Sam before returning his gaze on Dean.

"This man is dangerous," Cas informed as Dean grew concerned.

"How so?" He demanded.

"You think you know this man, but you don't. Has he told you where he's from?" Cas asked quietly before Dean shook his head. "You may want to ask him that. He is deceptive and dangerous. Many call him the Oncoming Storm."

"Do you know where's from?" Sam spoke up.

"Yes, I do. I think you'll find it more interesting if you hear it from him," Cas replied, turning to Sam. Dean took a deep breath.

"I've worked with him before, Cas. He's a good man. A little insane and clumsy, but he's good. He isn't dangerous. Well, at least, not to us. He saved my life," Dean informed. Castiel shrugged and sighed.

"I know, Dean. He may be good, but death follows him around like a lost puppy. He careful in your dealings with him," Cas warned before vanishing. The brothers exhaled before knocking on the door again. When an answer didn't come, they slowly opened the door to see the Doctor sitting on the bed with his hands folded out in front of him. He looked distressed.

"Doctor?" Sam whispered as he glanced up.

"Hello Sam, Dean," he muttered.

"What's wrong?" Sam implored.

"You're angel decided to give me a visit. I'll send you boys home tomorrow," the Doctor replied, rubbing his face.

"We just got here," Dean hissed, not wanting to get on another plane. The Doctor shook his head.

"This was a mistake. I shouldn't have asked you to come here," the Doctor answered.

"What did Cas tell you?" Dean whispered before the Doctor sat up.

"To stay away from you boys. He's right, you know. Death follows me wherever I go," the Doctor replied as Dean raised his eyebrows. "I never told you where I was from, did I?"

"Well, no-" Dean started.

"I'm not from this world," the Doctor began, intriguing the brothers. "Not even from this universe. When I met you Dean, I was searching for a friend. Cracks formed between another universe and mine and she slipped through. There are thousands of different universes. In my universe, I'm not even human."

"I knew that. You're a timelord or something," Dean recalled as the Doctor nodded.

"I'm from a planet called Gallifrey. It's gone now, though. I'm also over nine hundred years old," the Doctor clarified, making Sam laugh. The Doctor glared before Sam cleared his throat. "Your angel told me to tell you this."

"Okay, he's not my angel," Dean informed. "And secondly, did you think that this would make us change our minds about helping you?"

"Castiel seemed to think so. I'm not human, Dean. Technically, you could hunt me down and no one would care. Well, a few people maybe, but it would just be another hunt for you," the Doctor continued, causing Dean to shake his head.

"Doc, I would never hunt you down. You've never hurt anyone on purpose. I'm no better than you. Sure, death follows you, but it follows Sam and I, too," Dean replied. Sam nodded, thinking that they did have that common trait. "How do you know about the angels, anyway?"

"I met them a little while ago. Briefly, but I won't forget it. I met them just after I lost my friend. I grew dark and depressed. When I started to find little cracks in the universe on earth, they stopped me. They thought that I was going to destroy the planet just to get to her. The archangel Michael explained what I was soon and was sent to stop me, by any means. However, he saw something in me and told me where I could find enough energy to find her. Of course, it was only a projection if me for a few seconds, but it was enough to say goodbye," the Doctor answered, confusing Dean.

"Then why are you so afraid of them?"

"They stopped me, Dean, and it wasn't through a nice conversation. I was angry and I took it out on the angel. Of course, he didn't like my attitude and we went a few rounds. A few seconds longer, and I would have had to regenerate earlier than I did. It was when I was spitting blood on the ground when he saw what I was inside," the Doctor replied, rubbing his forehead. "And just before he left, he said that we might meet again, by extraordinary circumstances and when I was no longer who I was. When you showed up with an angel, I knew that Michael was right."

"I see..." Dean whispered before the Doctor stood up. "Did he give you any details of the reunion?"

"Not really. They seem to love riddles," the Doctor laughed, stressing out.

"Tell me about it," Dean mumbled.

"Although, his tone seemed ominous. It almost seemed like he was telling me that I would regret it if we met again," the Doctor added, giving Sam an idea.

"I wonder if the angels can cross dimensions. Where it's the same Michael talking," Sam thought aloud.

"What are talking about?" Dean implored.

"If there are parallel dimensions, that means that there are parallel people, but maybe that doesn't apply to the angels. Maybe that they can cross dimensions," Sam explained, making some sense.

"That may be why that some of them don't care that the world could burn," Dean continued, losing the Doctor.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but-" the Doctor muttered as he started to leave.

"We started the apocalypse, Doctor," Sam informed, bringing the timelord up to speed. The Doctor stopped before turning to face them again.

"Excuse me?" he whispered, surprised and angry.

"I killed Lilith. Lucifer walks the earth," Sam clarified, hanging his head. The Doctor glanced between them before turning to Dean.

"I really expected more from you two. Why did the angels get you out of Hell, Dean?" the Doctor asked, catching Dean off guard.

"How did you know that it was the angels?" Dean asked, remembering his thought earlier.

"I'm not stupid. They are the most powerful creatures ever created! Only an angel can lift you out of Hell and bring you back to life. Tell me why they did it," the Doctor replied, growing angrier.

"Because I'm Michael's vessel. That's why. That and I broke the first seal. I'm a bit of a liability," Dean smiled, turning it into a joke.

"Is that why Castiel is following you?"

"No! Well, kind of, but not for what you think. He doesn't want me to say yes to Michael, so he's helping!" Dean snapped before the Doctor looked up at Sam.

"What's your story? I doubt you have nothing to do with this," the timelord whispered impatiently.

"I'm Lucifer's vessel," Sam muttered as the Doctor nodded.

"Then I'm conversing with the apocalypse's golden boys. Fantastic," the Doctor growled before smacking each of them on the side of the head. "A head's up would have been nice! So the world is going to burn? When?"

"We don't know," Sam informed softly.

"Lovely. Let's make a deal, then. Shall we? If you help me with my Sherlock problem, then we'll help with your End-of-the-World problem. Sound fair?" the Doctor questioned, sounding like they didn't have much of a choice. When they both nodded, the Doctor smiled. "Brilliant. However, you can't tell Amy, Rory, or John about the apocalypse. Or Sherlock, since we're not sure what's going on with him. If Cas does show up again, you can tell them he's an angel. I don't know if any of them will believe you, but there you go."

"Why are you helping us?" Sam inquired.

"I like you boys and I don't want the earth to go down. I've saved it enough times in my universe, I feel obliged to," the Doctor muttered, clapping the boys' shoulders. Sam gave Dean a wary glance, but nodded. "Let's go save the world."


	5. Chapter 5

Sam and Dean, after briefly talking with the Doctor, left to find the Americana Hotel and hope that they would have enough money. They had exchanged bills with John just before they left, since he knew how to swap the different money. Dean called a cab as Sam looked around, hardly believing that they were in London. Once a cab stopped to let them in, Dean sat across from his brother.

"Dean, I'm not sure we should be here," Sam whispered, catching Dean's attention. "If the Doctor has messed around with Angels before, they probably don't like him a whole lot. Even Cas came down to warn us about him."

"I wouldn't help him if lives weren't in danger. The Doctor was right. Death follows him everywhere, which means we might be in the right place. We might be able to save a few people," Dean encouraged before Sam took a deep breath. "And I'm not saying we don't have to be careful. Of course we have to watch our backs. We just need to treat it like a regular case, but in England with an alien."

"That's the other thing. Aliens don't exist, Dean," Sam continued as Dean rolled his eyes. "You've been telling me for years that there are no such things."

"Well, I was wrong. Look, the Doc has never given me any reason not to trust him. He saved my life and countless others. He's never lied to me or hurt me in anyway. I trust him and I know that we need to help him. Right now, I don't care what Cas says. The Doc's a good man," Dean stated, putting his foot down.

"Even if I say that he's dangerous?" Cas replied after appearing next to Dean, who nearly jumped out of his seat. "Dean, I know you and him have a history, and I just wanted to make sure you knew what he was. I'm surprised that you still want to help him."

"Because he's dangerous?" Sam guessed as Cas turned to him.

"Since he's not human. You have always hunted non human things. Why is he any different?" Cas asked, genuinely curious. Dean shrugged.

"He helped me out once. When I didn't know that he wasn't human. Do you think that I just let it go when he told me who he wasn't? Of course I tried to kill him, but he fended me off anyway. He slowly gained my trust. It didn't just appear," Dean defended before Cas looked out the window.

"I understand, but with the apocalypse coming, you can't expect me to stand by. I'll be watching," Cas informed before vanishing again. Dean groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Freaking Angels," he muttered, making Sam smile.

"We're here," the cabbie called as he pulled up to the hotel. It looked very nice, as it looked similar to the apartment that Sherlock and John had. Sam and Dean left the cab after paying the fare. Dean thought it looked decent and hoped that it wouldn't cost all that they had. They entered the hotel to find it ordinary, but nice, and went up to the desk.

"How may I help you?" A woman asked sweetly as Dean grinned.

"We need a twin room for a couple of nights," Sam cut in as she nodded. "Six nights."

"I see," she replied, typing on her computer. "That will be six hundred and eighty pounds, sir."

"Will this be enough?" Dean asked, setting the bills that John had given them on the counter. The woman glanced up at them, thinking that it was a bit odd, but counted the money anyway.

"Yes, it's enough," she replied with a smiled while she returned the change with two room keys. "Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you," Sam replied kindly as they both went to find the room.

The room was actually very nice, nicer than a majority of the places they stayed. The wall was intact and spotless. The beds looked pristine and clean. Even the bathroom was gorgeous. Sam looked around as he put his bag down at the foot of the bed.

"Do we know how much this cost?" Sam inquired.

"Six hundred eighty pounds. I have no idea how much that is in American money," Dean replied, enjoying the room. Sam shrugged and pulled out his laptop. "What are you doing?"

"The Doctor mentioned that he had fought something recently. I'm sure there's something about it in the local papers," Sam rationalized as Dean shook his head.

"Well, tell me if you find anything. I'm going to go take a shower," he replied while Sam dipped his head in acknowledgement.

After a while of searching, Sam did find what he was looking for. A warehouse had blown up a few days ago. The investigators thought it was a gas leak, but Sam guessed that this wasn't an accident. Then he found something interesting. It was a headline about three people who were found in a closet in a government building. However, it seemed that they actually worked there and got stuck. Sam shook his head, thinking that it was interesting. He wondered how they got down there in the first place, since he guessed they didn't work there. Why would a British government agent come to America to help Dean in a case? Something didn't add up, and Sam was going to find out.

When Dean had gotten back out of the shower, he found Sam still on the computer. He looked at the clock, making sure that he didn't spend a lot of time in there. Sam looked up and turned the monitor towards Dean.

"Look at these headlines. The Doctor seems like was up to something alright," Sam began, starting with the government building story. "The Doctor, Amy, and Rory fit those profiles exactly. Then there was a kidnapping with similar descriptions of Amy and Rory, who ended up at the hospital, but never checked out. The kidnappers were never caught, but there was an explosion a few days later at a warehouse."

"And this hasn't happened before here?" Dean asked, reading the stories.

"Well, there has been the occasional murder, but Sherlock's name is all over it. These don't. These are the only ones that don't mention the detective since a few months ago. When John's blogging went famous," Sam explained, leaning back. Dean nodded.

"Good job, Sammy, but why would they bring us here? It seems that they took care of what happened," Dean informed as Sam shrugged.

"The Doctor said something about something happening to Sherlock. Do you think that a vengeful spirit could cause that?" Sam suggested as Dean sighed.

"I don't know. It doesn't fit the profile. Why would it only go after Sherlock? Why not the guy with the nose? Or John? We'll have to keep digging," Dean answered, feeling a bit stuck. "We should have a talk with Sherlock himself before we try anything dramatic."

"Probably a good idea," Sam agreed as Dean stood up.

"Well, I'll go get something to eat while you do more research," he smiled, earning a glare from Sam. "I won't be gone for two seconds."

"Just hurry up," Sam grumbled as Dean smiled and left.

~~PD~~

"Are they gone?" Amy asked from the top of the stairs. The Doctor sighed, sitting in the front room.

"Yes, they're gone. They've been gone for awhile," he replied as she descended the stairs. "Where have you been, anyway?"

"I was taking a nap. It's been exhausting lately, if you haven't noticed," Amy snapped, sitting on the couch next to the Doctor. "Why are they here?"

"Well," the Doctor began as he looked for any signs of Sherlock being home. Once the coast was clear, he turned back to Amy. "John approached me and told me that Sherlock wasn't acting as himself. For quite some time now, too. At first, I would've said that he was replaced by the Gelth, or possessed by them. However, the gas didn't phase him. It didn't draw him out. The last time I was here, I met the Winchesters in America. I thought my friend might have gone over there. I helped Dean out once and I knew that they might be able to help us figure out what's wrong with Sherlock."

"Okay, but we would they know? Shouldn't you know more than them?" Amy inquired, thinking that this was all a bit suspicious.

"Well, not necessarily. They spent their whole lives tracking down monsters and ghosts. They know their way around a possession and can identify what it is. Sherlock is my friend, and I want to make sure that he is okay," the Doctor answered, hoping that would clear everything up.

"So, here, monsters and ghosts are real? Like, my nightmares are real?" Amy questioned, thinking that this was ludicrous. When the Doctor nodded, she shuddered. "That's very comforting. So, they just travel America searching for beasties to kill?"

"Pretty much. Occasionally, they have a vacation, I would guess. They've been doing it all their lives. I just hope they can help. I would hate to have them come up here for nothing," the Doctor whispered, rubbing his brow. Amy nodded, staring at the wall.

"That would be a shame," she muttered. "I overheard one of them say something, though. Earlier."

"Hmm?"

"He said Hell happened to him, and then I heard your voice change. What was that all about?" Amy answered.

"You were eavesdropping on me?" the Doctor asked, astounded.

"Yeah, yeah, I worry about you. Anyway, why was it so important that you see his shoulders? And why did you say that you had seen it before? Did that man actually go to Hell?" Amy asked, deducting her own answers.

"Yes, Dean did go to Hell. Well, at least, as far as I can tell. His shoulders have been branded by an Angel. I've seen this once before, briefly. I don't remember where it was at, but a man was telling me the stories of his time in Hell. Of course I didn't believe him. When he showed me his shoulders, which had swollen hand prints on them, I was wary. Seeing Dean wear them may have made me rethink how powerful those creatures are," the Doctor replied as Amy raised her eyebrows.

"Angels? Does that mean God is real?" Amy asked, laughing a little.

"Don't know. Never actually met an Angel that has seen or spoke to Him," the Doctor replied before standing up. Amy watched him as he went to the window.

"What's wrong?"

"It's too quiet out there. I think something's wrong."


	6. Chapter 6

"That's because there is something wrong," a deep voice said behind the Doctor. He turned around to see Cas standing in the middle of the room. Amy stared at him for a moment before turning to the the Doctor.

"Doctor, who is he?" Amy whispered, thinking that she was going crazy. She didn't even hear the guy come in or see him walk in front of her. He just appeared.

"Amy, this is Castiel. An angel," the Doctor introduced as Cas stepped toward the Doctor. "I knew you would come sooner or later."

"I would expect so," Cas replied, standing in front of the timelord. "I know that you told Dean and Sam about who you are. I'm surprised that they haven't killed you yet."

"I'm not," the Doctor replied with a dangerous smile. "I don't think you came over here just to tell me that you're surprised that I'm alive."

"You're right. I'm here to warn you. The apocalypse is coming, and Dean and Sam are a big part of it. I suspect that you already knew that. You need to make sure that they're safe. I don't want an angel picking up them because of you," Cas warned, squinting his eyes. The Doctor just nodded and sighed.

"I'll make sure that they don't get in trouble, then," the Doctor replied.

"Good. I'll be watching over you and I'll come down when I can," Cas informed before disappearing. Amy gasped, shocked. She had seen a lot of things, but Cas's disappearing act was impossible by the laws of physics. The Doctor bit his lip and looked down. He hated the short conversations that angels insisted on having.

"An angel?" she whispered, surprised.

"Yes, an angel, and he'll be back soon. He showed up earlier to tell me that I needed to them to get as far away from me as possible, but the boys wouldn't listen. Although, it is interesting to see an angel so attached to a human. They usually could care less about them," the Doctor answered.

"I thought angels were supposed to be kind and loving," Amy muttered as the Doctor shook his head.

"According to most mythology, angels are warriors of God. They can be merciless, but they are always righteous. Well, most of them. I'm guessing Castiel is one of the most righteous, especially if he's the one that pulled Dean out from Hell," the Doctor estimated, putting a hand to his chin to think.

"Why would he pull him out of Hell if they don't care about humans?"

"He mentioned something about him being Michael's vessel, but I'm not exactly sure what that means. There's a story that Lucifer and Michael will fight and bring on the apocalypse. Sam said that he was Lucifer's vessel, as well. I think Castiel got more than he bargained for when he dragged Dean up. Now, if I'm right, they have a bond to each other," the Doctor said before hitting his forehead. "Stupid! He's not protecting Dean for Heaven. Castiel's protecting him _from_ Heaven! If he has something to do with the archangel and the apocalypse, it probably means danger, and Castiel is protecting him from it."

"I have no idea about what you're talking about," Amy informed as the Doctor ignored her.

"I'll be honest, when Castiel first showed up, I thought that I was on Heaven's hit list, but it seems that's not the case. Castiel doesn't want me near Dean because of the bond they have. Not because Heaven doesn't like me," the Doctor continued as Amy just nodded, leaning on her knees. "I wonder why Castiel thinks I'm dangerous, though. That's an interesting thought."

"I'm sure it is. Couldn't he have heard of you before? You're not exactly inconspicuous, Doctor," Amy reminded as the Doctor shrugged.

"Maybe," he whispered, thinking deeply. Amy sighed loudly before standing up. "Where are you going?"

"Out. I can only stay in for so long," she replied shortly, thinking that the Doctor wasn't going to give her any more information about what was going on. "Tell Rory, okay? Wouldn't want him to panic."

"Will do," he whispered, lost in thought. Amy rolled her eyes before leaving the flat. The Doctor sighed, shaking his head. He was missing a few pieces to the puzzle, like what the Winchesters meant as being _vessels_. The Doctor had an idea, but even for him, it seemed a little far fetched. Eventually, he decided to call Dean, since it would be easy just to ask what was going on.

"Hello?" Dean answered as the Doctor sighed.

"Dean. I have a few questions," he replied, surprising Dean.

"Shoot."

"What do you mean that your Michael's vessel? And is Sam Lucifer's?" the Doctor questioned before a long silence. "Dean?"

"I'm Michael's meat suit, and Sam is Lucifer's. We are supposed to just say 'yes' and conduct the apocalypse. Why?" Dean replied, growing worried.

"Castiel came a few minutes ago to make sure that I wasn't going to get you killed. I wasn't sure why you were so important, so I thought I would ask," the Doctor muttered, concerned.

"Look, Doc, we hand danger all the time. Facing death isn't as uncommon as you think for us. We'll be fine," Dean urged with a laugh.

"I just don't want to get smited by your angel because I helped you, Dean. That's it. Castiel mentioned that I would get you caught by other angels," the Doctor continued.

"Why would you get us caught?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you."

"Look, just don't talk to strange religious people or go praying to angels and we'll be fine. Castiel is overreacting. Wherever we go, there's always a chance that someone will recognize us. We just have to keep going," Dean informed sternly as the Doctor agreed.

"Is there anything else that you need to tell me before I hang up?" he asked before Dean shrugged.

"I don't think so," Dean replied.

"Okay. Be here tomorrow," the Doctor instructed.

"We will. We need to speak with Sherlock," Dean answered before hanging up the phone. The Doctor sighed and put the phone back in his pocket. He hoped that he was making the right choices, having the boys help out.

"Doctor?" John whispered as he walked into the room. The Doctor looked up and smiled.

"What do you need?" the Doctor asked.

"Was that Dean you were talking to? What did you say about the apocalypse?" John inquired, worried. The Doctor paused, not exactly sure what to say. "Doctor?"

"It's nothing important. There's a rumor going around that the apocalypse is coming," the Doctor smiled, lying. "They say that the Winchesters are the cause of it."

"Are they?" John asked, growing angry.

"Of course not. Do you know how much it takes to create the apocalypse? Two boys couldn't have done it alone," the Doctor answered, relaxing John. "Besides, do you think I would bring that kind of danger here?"

"I honestly don't know, Doctor. I don't know you that well. Is Sherlock still out?" John asked, moving on.

"I think so. Shouldn't he be back by now?"

"Sherlock, yes. Who he is now, I have no idea. He's unpredictable right now," John replied, shaking his head. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Mostly," the Doctor whispered as Sherlock climbed the stairs. "Sherlock? Where have you been?"

"You know. Out and about," the consulting detective answered with a shrug before he sat down on the couch. "Anything new around here?"

"Nothing much," the Doctor replied, sitting across from him. John glanced between the two men before going into the kitchen.

"I'll make some tea," he whispered as Sherlock smiled.

"Tea would be lovely," Sherlock replied before looking at the Doctor. "So, when are you leaving?"

"Oh, in a few days. The TARDIS is still charging. I don't want her to burn up on the trip back. I hate being stranded," the Doctor answered, trying to determine what was going on.

"Really? I thought you were leaving after we took out the Gelth," Sherlock reminded as the Doctor shrugged casually.

"It's too early. If we've overstayed our welcome, we can get out of your hair," the Doctor suggested with a shrug. Sherlock shook his head.

"No, no, it's fine. If it's for a few days, you can stay. I'm sure John enjoys the company," Sherlock replied with a half smile. The Doctor nodded as he stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Rory hasn't come down in a while. I thought that I would go check on him," the Doctor whispered, having a different goal. He needed some time to think and away from Sherlock. The detective stood up in front of him.

"But John is making tea. I'm sure Rory's fine," Sherlock smiled, frightening the Doctor.

"I'll be back down in time for tea," the Doctor reassured as Sherlock's grip tightened. "Sherlock, let me go."

"You have to stay down here," he hissed, his eyes narrowing. The Doctor swallowed and sat back down, not prepared to fend off Sherlock. Sherlock grinned and nodded. "That's better."

"You're not Sherlock, are you?" the Doctor guessed with a defensive smirk. Sherlock laughed.

"You caught me, Doctor. No, I'm not your precious Sherlock, but he's in here. Don't you worry," Sherlock chuckled as the Doctor's eyes narrowed.

"What are you?"

"That's rather harsh, Doctor. I'll give you hint. You've met my kind before, but only twice in your life. Do you know what I am now?" Sherlock asked, smiling. The Doctor shook his head.

"That's not a hint! Do you know how many things that I've met only twice? I don't even know if I know the count!" the Doctor replied, astounded and frustrated. Sherlock shrugged.

"Well, I guess you're going to have to figure it out, then. I can't tell you, since that won't be fun. Once you figure it out, you get a prize," Sherlock laughed, making fun of the Doctor, who wasn't amused in the least.

"What kind of prize?"

"A fun prize, but here's the rules. You can't tell anyone that we had this little conversation. I'm sure everyone else has figured out that I'm not who I'm supposed to be. Also, you have to figure this out on your own. If you ask for help to figure out who I am, the deal's off," Sherlock replied, leaning on his fist.

"Tell me what the prize is," the Doctor demanded, feeling trapped. Sherlock smiled and shook his head.

"But that's what makes it interesting, Doctor. If you don't know what you'll lose, then you find yourself more desperate to win," Sherlock smiled with a chuckle. The Doctor glared as John entered the room again.

"Um, the tea is ready," John whispered, hearing everything. Sherlock turned to John and nodded before walking into the kitchen. John gave a way look to the Doctor before walking back into the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

Amy had overheard the Doctor's conversation with the Winchesters, learning where they were staying, so she went to find them. Something was off, she could tell. This entire situation didn't feel right, and that was saying something coming from her. She walked up to the clerk and asked if she had seen two boys come in.

"Yes," the clerk whispered, unsure why it mattered.

"They're my brothers-in-law. I decided to stop by for a visit. What room do they have?" Amy asked as the lady shook her head.

"We don't give that information away freely," the clerk informed as Amy smiled.

"You see, I really need to see them. If you won't take me there, then you're going to have to bring them here," Amy countered as the clerk rolled her eyes.

"Can't you call them?" she pleaded as Amy shook her head.

"Forgot my phone at home. I would've asked my husband to come down here and get them, but he's at work doing a double shift at the hospital," Amy replied before the clerk looked both ways, making sure that no one was looking or listening.

"Well, I can't help you," the clerk whispered, handing Amy a slip of paper with the room number written down. Amy smiled and sighed.

"What a shame. Catch you later," Amy answered, driving into the hotel. The clerk exhaled and went back to whatever she was doing on the computer.

Amy searched for the room number, but it was harder than she had originally expected. She thought that it would straightforward, or at least have signs. If she didn't know any better, she would have guessed that she had gotten lost. Nearly giving up, she stumbled upon the room. Taking in a deep breath, she knocked on the door, wondering what the Winchesters were like. A man with shorter hair and a five o'clock shadow opened the door, his hand behind his back.

"Can I help you?" he asked as she gave him her driver's license for proof.

"My name is Amy Williams. I think the Doctor sent my husband, Rory, for you this morning," Amy replied as he took the card from her, his hand still behind his back. He glanced up, not believing that Rory was married to her.

"Who is it, Dean?" another man from within called out before Dean turned to him.

"Amy Williams. Rory's wife," he replied, letting her in. She smiled and stood at the foot of the beds as Dean closed the door. "I don't think we've met before."

"No, we haven't," Amy replied, waiting for an introduction.

"Well, I'm Dean, and that's Sam," Dean answered, earning a rolling of the eyes from his brother. Amy bit her lip, slightly worried. "What can we do for you?"

"I want to know everything. The Doctor has told me most of it, but I want to know all of it. The apocalypse, Cas the Angel, all of it. I want to make sure that we're not taking a risk having you two here," Amy demanded sternly, shocking both Sam and Dean. Sam even shut his laptop and turn to her. "The Doctor went on and on about how this makes sense, but I can't make it out. I've never seen him so confused and interested before."

"Well, start asking questions. I'm sure we can answer most of them for you," Sam suggested as Amy nodded. Dean sat across from Sam at the small table while Amy sat on the edge of the bed.

"Do you really fight monsters and ghosts? I knew monsters were real, but ghosts, too?" Amy asked as Sam nodded.

"Yeah, all kinds of things, including ghosts. They do exist," Sam informed. Dean leaned forward with a smile.

"Werewolves, vampires, shapeshifters, legends," Dean whispered for effect.

"Yes, I've seen most of them before," Amy murmured, hardly impressed, and she cleared her throat. "Did you go to Hell, Dean? Really go to Hell?"

"Did the Doctor tell you that?" Dean sighed, hating the memories of the God-awful place. When Amy nodded, he laughed under his breath. "Yes, I did go to Hell. I sold my soul to bring Sam back after he had been stabbed."

"And an angel pulled you out? Castiel?" Amy whispered, confused.

"How do you know Cas?" Dean demanded, scared and angry. Amy straightened her back.

"He confronted the Doctor and I before I came here. That's why I have so many questions. Castiel, or Cas, is not happy that you are working with the Doctor. Why is that? I know that the Doctor can be dangerous, but I want to know why Castiel is upset about this. In my opinion, he shouldn't be. If you handle monsters for a living, the Doctor shouldn't be a threat to you," Amy answered defensively before Dean closed his eyes and rubbed his brow.

"Castiel came to us before we went to see the Doctor. He told us that the Doctor was dangerous and that we should go. I think he's afraid that the Doctor will get us killed somehow and the angels will find us," Sam answered as Amy closed her eyes, trying to be patient.

"The Doctor isn't going to get you killed. And if Cas is so worried about your safety, why doesn't he drag you out? He is an angel," Amy whispered, trying to remain calm.

"Castiel isn't just our protector. He's our friend. One of the very few we have left, and I'm sure we're his friends, too. He respects our wishes, even if we can get a bit out of hand," Sam replied as Dean collected himself again. Amy sighed and hung her head for a moment.

"What's so dangerous, anyway? Why does it matter that the angels find you?" Amy implored as Dean looked up.

"We are the meatsuits of Michael and Lucifer. If we say yes, or give our consent, then they go through us to hash out a family feud, so to speak. This battle will wipe out half the planet and will create the apocalypse. Now, the angels, except a few and Cas, want this fight to happen and win. Then there will be paradise on earth, or whatever crap they think will be here afterwards. Castiel is protecting us from those douchebags and making sure that we aren't forced into saying yes. That's why it matters if the angels find us. And if we die, then the angels can find us in heaven, which is even more dangerous than being down here," Dean retorted, grabbing the beer from the nightstand. Amy nodded, still confused.

"So, you're in danger no matter where you're at. Why does Castiel care that the Doctor is here?" Amy whispered, hoping that they would know something. Dean looked up at Sam, who exchanged a glance.

"We don't know. I would suggest asking the Doctor yourself. Or Cas, if you see him again," Sam suggested, shrugging. Amy sighed and nodded.

"Any leads on what's wrong with Sherlock, then?" she questioned, hoping to change the subject.

"Not yet, but we have a few ideas. Could be a vengeful spirit possessing him, maybe of the things that you killed in that warehouse. It's probably not a demon, but possibly a shapeshifter. We should know after we talk to Sherlock tomorrow," Dean informed before he started to drink.

"Can you get Sherlock back to normal?" she asked as Sam shrugged.

"If it's a spirit, most likely. If it's a shapeshifter, probably not. They don't like to leave loose ends," Sam hinted as Amy sighed. He was implying that Sherlock could be dead already. "We'll do everything we can, though, to make sure he's safe."

"You better, or I'll have a few things to say to you," Amy warned as she stood up. "Well, thanks for the information. I appreciate it."

"Anytime-" Dean began with a smile as Sam stood up.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions, too," Sam informed, causing Amy to sit down.

"Sure," she answered, hoping that this wasn't going to take long. Dean glanced at his brother, confused.

"Why would you consider the Doctor dangerous?" Sam began as Amy shrugged.

"He's powerful, and so lonely. Sure, he's got Rory and I, but I see him look so sad when he thinks I'm not looking. He has brought down entire civilizations, including his own. He destroyed his home planet to save the universe," Amy informed before Dean leaned in, intrigued.

"To save the universe?"

"As far as I understand it, they were plotting about destroying the universe and become beings of consciousness or something. I think that's what makes him dangerous. He doesn't mean to be, but he is," Amy continued before Sam pursed his lips.

"I see. What is he like?" Sam implored, curious.

"He's a madman with a box. He showed up in my garden with a blue police box tipped on its side. He's a good man, the Doctor. I trust him with my life," Amy answered proudly, confusing Sam a little.

"Why do you trust him so much?"

"He saved my life. I had no parents, no family, two friends. My life had been deprived and he brought them back. Of course, it nearly killed him, but he did it. And every time I get in trouble, he's always been there to save me," Amy informed strongly as Dean nodded.

"He seems to save a lot of people," Dean whispered before taking a swig. "Why do you think that is?"

"Why do you save people?" Amy posed, silencing the brothers. She smiled. "Any more questions I can answer for you?"

"Is the Doctor really an alien?" Dean asked, as the topic clearly bothered him. Amy turned to him and nodded.

"As far as I can see, yes. He isn't human, but that doesn't mean he's a monster," Amy defended, glancing between them.

"Relax, we aren't going to hurt your Doctor," Dean informed, drinking again. Sam sighed and looked at her.

"Thank you for answering our questions," Sam smiled as Amy stood up again.

"Anytime, and, if you need more answers, come and get me. The Doctor will never give you a straight answer and Rory is always a bit cautious," Amy warned as Sam frowned.

"Shouldn't you be cautious as well?" Sam suggested.

"Of course I'm cautious. I just now how to hide it better," she replied before leaving the room. Sam looked over at Dean, who was surprised.

"That was different," he whispered, standing up himself. Sam sighed, not disagreeing with him, and returned to research.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Just so you know, I wrote this around three in the morning, so it might be a bit... off. If you notice this, message me. I just wanted to see if I could write in the wee hours of the night.**

The next morning, Sam and Dean, in their nice suits and ties, walked up to the door of Sherlock's and John's apartment. They looked at each other before they decided to knock. It had been unusually quiet on the street and they were afraid that something was watching them. Soon, Mrs. Hudson opened the door and smiled.

"Oh, good. John told me that you were coming. Can you fix him?" she asked as Dean smiled.

"We'll give it our best shot," he replied confidently.

"Oh, thank you. Come in, come in," she urged, opening the door wider so they could come in. Sam looked around the place, wondering if something evil was really here. Mrs. Hudson closed the door and brought the two upstairs. "Everyone should be in the living room."

"Should be?" Sam asked, thinking that was slightly odd.

"I'm not going up there. Not with that thing in Sherlock."

"So, you think there's something wrong with him, too?" Sam posed as the lady nodded.

"I know Sherlock, and have known him for a long time. This isn't Sherlock. I'm willing to bet my life on it!" She urged before she went into the other room, avoiding the stairs. Dean exchanged a glance at Sam before they climbed the stairs.

Once they got to the top, everyone turned to look. Sherlock, or whoever he was, stood up. Dean searched for everyone, but it seemed that the guy that they met at the airport wasn't there. He took a deep breath, hoping that nothing bad had happened to him. The Doctor was sitting next to Amy and John across from them. Sherlock walked over to the brothers and shook their hands.

"Oh, it is so good to see you!" Sherlock whispered with a huge grin. Dean smiled, feeling uneasy about this. "Now, the Doctor has told me why you're here, and I know that you're not needed. Shouldn't you be arranging an apocalypse right about now?"

"We have no idea what you're talking about," Dean replied, shaking his head.

"Oh, please. Even I can recognize Sam and Dean Winchester from a mile away. I'm special that way, I guess. But, I promise you that you're not needed here. I can't let you go just yet, either," Sherlock whispered as Sam paled.

"How do you know us?" Dean demanded as Sherlock smiled and tapped his nose.

"That's no fun if you don't guess. Look, I made a deal with the Doctor, and don't worry. I'm not a demon. John played that card when he first figured out that I wasn't really Sherlock. Anyway, the deal is that the Doctor must guess what I am. If he guesses right, then he wins the prize. Of course, he has unlimited answers, but he doesn't get to know what the prize is. He might win something new, or keep something he already has. If he has any kind of outside help, then he loses and the prize is taken away," Sherlock explained as Dean shot the Doctor a warning look. The Doctor's face soured before he looked away. "That's why you're not needed, but you'll have to stay here, I'm afraid. I can't have you go out and help the Doctor figure it all out."

"Why?" Dean asked, confused.

"Because it's fun. You humans get so caught up in keeping the peace and what not. How is it not fun to spice things up once in a while?" Sherlock laughed as Sam shook his head.

"What about all our stuff back at the hotel?"

"Oh, it'll stay there. I can't imagine that it will get stolen or lost. I'll make sure that you don't lose the room, though. I'm a fair player," Sherlock informed with a grin. Dean laughed uneasily before turning to Sam. "I think there's still a room up there that's not in use."

"I'm sure," Dean whispered, turning to the stairs. Sherlock laughed, catching them off guard. "Is something funny?"

"You two, of course. I can see into you little minds. You've come up with a strategy to kill me off, and let me tell you, it won't be that easy," Sherlock answered before letting them go upstairs. John glanced at the Doctor, hoping that he had the answer.

"When can I start guessing?" the Doctor whispered as Sherlock smiled.

"So you do want to play my game?"

"I don't see that I have much of a choice," the Doctor grumbled, standing up. Sherlock smirked and nodded.

"Go ahead."

"Can I ask questions, or do I get to start saying the first thing that pops into my head?" the Doctor asked, wanting clarification. Sherlock pursed his lips, intrigued.

"I can limit the questions one per two guesses, and they have to legitimate answers. Also, they can be only yes or no answers. I'll only tell you once," Sherlock answered, thinking that this was an interesting twist. The Doctor took in a deep breath and nodded.

"Are you from the Milky Way galaxy?" the Doctor posed as Sherlock shook his head.

"Nope, not even close," he whispered as the Doctor nodded, thinking of all the places he had gone to outside of the galaxy.

"Gelth?" The Doctor asked, wanting the obviously wrong answer out of the way so it wouldn't bother him.

"Nope," Sherlock answered smugly.

"Hmm… Ghost?" the Doctor asked, wondering if it was something simpler.

"Ghost? Are you serious? Of course not. Besides, that would mean that I was from the Milky Way galaxy, remember? Next question," Sherlock demanded as the Doctor thought.

"Are you a conscious being, meaning that you don't have a body?" the timelord thought aloud.

"Now you're thinking, but no, I do have a body. A huge body, too big for this earth," Sherlock answered as the Doctor nodded, feeling like he was getting closer.

"Gabaflorian," the Doctor guessed as Sherlock laughed.

"Absolutely not! Those gigantic barbarians can't figure out that they have a soul," Sherlock scoffed, angering the Doctor.

"Tasalasican."

"Nope, not them either, and I wouldn't consider them to be entirely huge, either."

"Are you from this universe?" the Doctor asked as Sherlock smiled.

"I'm from all of the universes, yet I'm from none," Sherlock replied in a riddle. Amy stood up, outraged.

"That's not an answer!" She shouted as Sherlock waved his hand, making her sit down again. John gasped, surprised and frightened. The Doctor, however, only gave a warning glare at Sherlock before he groaned.

"It's fine, Amy. I think I've figured it out anyway," the Doctor whispered, smiling. Sherlock looked up at him, hoping that he did. "You're an angel."

"A what?" John and Amy asked at the same time. Sherlock stood and bowed.

"At your service, Doctor. I'm glad you finally found me out," Sherlock laughed as the Doctor shook his head.

"What is your real name then?"

"Raziel, Doctor," Raziel replied, smiling. The Doctor sighed and rubbed his face.

"May I ask why an angel is possessing Sherlock?"

"Of course, but that doesn't mean I'll answer," Raziel smiled before sighing. "I figure that the end of the world was coming, so I thought I could have a spot of fun before that. I didn't think I would run into you, though. That was a treat. I was surprised to find you in this universe. I'm good at universe hopping, but I don't think that you were."

"It was an accident. We fell through a crack in the universe," the Doctor explained as simply as he could.

"Obviously. However, I was even more surprised when Dean and Sam showed up because you called them. For a man not from here, you sure have a lot of friends," Raziel pointed out as the Doctor shrugged.

"This isn't my first time coming here."

"I knew that, Doctor. Anyway, I'm glad that I've found Sam and Dean," Raziel smiled as a gush of air filled the room. Amy stood up again, drawing attention to something behind Raziel.

"You will not touch them," Cas warned, making Raziel laugh.

"Dear brother! I did not know that you were here!" Raziel smiled, turning to Castiel, who was less pleased to see him.

"I knew you were here, and I will tell you again. Don't touch those boys," Cas warned, approaching Raziel.

"It seems you've grown attached to these boys. I wonder why. You know that Zachariah has a pretty price for them," Raziel informed, walking around Cas.

"I understand, but I will not stand to see the apocalypse happen," Castiel informed, watching Raziel closely.

"Is that why you put those angel proof runes on their bones? Brother, the apocalypse is going to happen whether we like it or not. It is not up to us to decide," Raziel explained, his voice echoing of regret.

"Speak for yourself," Castiel muttered, squinting. Raziel shrugged and sat back down in his chair. "Now let that man go."

"What? Sherlock? You must be joking," Raziel laughed. "This is the first vessel I've had in ages! And he was so willing to let me in."

"Let you in?" the Doctor spoke up, confused.

"Yes, I can only enter a body with the person's permission. An asset that separates us from demons. Anyway, I told dear Sherlock that something big was coming. I told him who I was, and he said yes. End of story," Raziel quickly explained, staring at Cas.

"Raziel, this man is an important part of this world's history. You cannot tamper with that," Cas reasoned, making his brother laugh again.

"Just like the apocalypse is a part of this world's history. Leave that be and I'll leave poor Sherlock alone," Raziel countered, his eyes narrowing.

"The two are completely different. If we escape the apocalypse, billions will be saved. If you don't let Sherlock go, then hundreds will die," Castiel clarified as Raziel raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, I don't care that humans will die. They do that everyday. I'm surprised at you, Castiel. Why do you care for these creatures?"

"They have shown me that they deserved to be saved and cherished. They deserved to be loved. Just like Father said," Castiel replied firmly as Raziel laughed. Amy glanced up at the Doctor, who just stared at the angels.

"Castiel, you've gotten soft."

"Release him."

"No. I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because I don't have to, that's why. Look, Cas, it's been centuries since I last came down, and it's hard to come by a vessel. Especially a strong, healthy one like this," Raziel replied as Cas glared. "Give it up, Castiel."

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" Cas inquired, making Raziel shrug.

"Possibly, but not right now. Why don't you come back tomorrow?" Raziel suggested before Cas glanced over to the Doctor, who was uncomfortable. "I'll keep them here for now. I want to hear what you have to offer, Castiel. If I keep them here, then you'll come back."

"Fine. I will come back tomorrow," Cas agreed before vanishing. Amy sighed, scared out of her wits. The Doctor looked over to John, who looked shaken himself. Raziel smiled and took a deep breath.

"That was interesting, wasn't it?"


	9. Chapter 9

While Raziel was talking to the Doctor, Sam and Dean were upstairs, looking around. They found the spare bedroom that was available. Dean groaned as he found it completely empty with a fireplace against the wall. Sam took a deep breath, confused. The room was incredibly dusty and dirty with a very outdated wallpaper. Even the floor had a fine layer of undisturbed filth.

"Does he really expect us to stay _here_? And I will tell you one thing. I am not going to sleep on the ground," Dean informed, pacing the room. Sam stood in the corner.

"What do you think that was down in the living room?" Sam whispered, changing the subject. "I think it's pretty obvious that it wasn't Sherlock down there."

"You think? We just need to what it is and then gank it. Then we'll get back to the States and everyone will be happy," Dean answered, annoyed. Sam nodded, looking out the window. "When do you think the last time this room was used was?"

"Probably a few years at least," Sam muttered, looking around the room. Dean walked back to the door, not wanting to catch a dust borne disease. As he opened the door, Rory appeared at the end of the hallway. "Rory?"

"Oh, hey. Um, do you know where everyone is?" he replied, confusing Dean and Sam.

"Downstairs," Sam informed as Dean examined the man.

"Why?" Dean implored, thinking that it was odd.

"I just woke up locked in my room. It was hours until someone unlocked it. Was it you?" Rory asked, bewildered.

"No, it wasn't us. Why would someone lock you in your room?" Sam asked as Rory shrugged.

"I don't know. All I know is that I haven't been able to get out of that bloody room for God knows how many hours," Rory replied as Dean glanced back at Sam.

"Well, you're out now," Dean smiled before Rory nodded.

"True. I just wish I knew who locked my door," Rory answered.

"What do you remember before they locked you in your room?" Sam posed as Rory thought for a moment.

"Well, I remember bringing you back here and I went upstairs to grab my phone. When I turned around, the door shut and locked. And then there was..." Rory whispered, remembering something peculiar. Dean tilted his head to the side.

"It's okay. You can tell us," Sam murmured, coaxing Rory.

"Then there was a man in my room. He just... appeared. He told me that I had to stay there and the less I knew, the better. Then he was just... gone and I was alone again. Oh God, I'm crazy," Rory muttered, turning around. Dean rolled his eyes.

"No, you're not crazy. Did the man have an overcoat and a loose tie?" Dean asked, worried.

"Yes. How did you know?" Rory demanded, upset.

"Because he's a friend of ours," Sam whispered, embarrassed by it. Rory laughed, shaking his head.

"Why is your friend locking me in my room?" Rory demanded, confused and angry.

"We'll find out. I promise," Sam swore.

"Well, next time you see him, tell him that I better not ever see him again. Or I'll punch his lights out," Rory explained, turning to go downstairs. As if Rory had summoned him, Cas stood in front of him. "You."

"Hello, Rory. I am sorry for locking you in your room," Cas told Rory before punching him in the face. Cas sighed as Rory doubled over, caressing his fist. "I would advise against that."

"You don't say," Rory hissed, in a great deal of pain.

"Cas, what are you doing? You can't lock people in rooms," Dean scolded as Cas sighed.

"It was necessary," Cas urged.

"How so?" Sam asked as Rory looked up, also wanting to know what was going on. Cas glanced at Dean before shrugging.

"The creature inside of Sherlock is dangerous. Merely knowing what it is, it is dangerous," the angel informed.

"Why is it so dangerous? Are we not allowed to know?" Sam asked sharply.

"No, not yet. I'm sorry. The less you know right now, the safer you will be. I'll take care of it tomorrow and we can go back to being normal," Cas informed as Dean turned to him, surprised.

"How are you going to take care of this?" Dean demanded before Cas looked around. It seemed that more than Dean was interested in the answer.

"Look, this does not involve you. It only involves the Doctor and Sherlock. John and Amy have already been dragged into this," Cas answered as Rory stood up straight.

"What about Amy?" he inquired calmly. Cas turned to him.

"She's found out about what is inside Sherlock. I have a vague idea, but I will find out. Just stay here while I go talk to him," Cas pleaded before disappearing. Dean rubbed his face before looking at Sam, who just shrugged. Rory stepped toward them.

"What is going on?" he asked urgently. "Who- What was that?"

"That would be Castiel, an angel," Sam answered as Dean walked away. Rory took a deep breath, shaking it off. "You seem to taking this well."

"Yeah, well, after you've traveled with the Doctor for so long, nothing seems to really surprise you anymore," Rory chuckled, holding his wrist. "Why is he protecting us but not those downstairs? They seem to be in danger, too. What the hell is wrong with Sherlock? What did he mean 'inside him'? Is it a parasite?"

"It may be too late for those downstairs, but Cas is taking care of it. I would advise staying here before he gets back. And we're not sure what's wrong with Sherlock yet. John told the Doctor, who told Dean that something was wrong with Sherlock. And something might be inside him. Like possessing him," Sam quickly answered, hoping that Rory would take it well.

"Like the Gelth?" Rory asked.

"I don't know what that means," Sam replied, at a loss. "Look, we'll fix this. That's why we're here."

"I see. Well, what do we do next?" Rory asked as Sam looked around.

"Well, we need to find Dean and make sure that he isn't doing anything stupid," Sam suggested before walking into the dusty room again. Dean was in the corner, leaning against the wall. He had heard Sam and Rory enter, but he didn't turn around.

"So are we going to just sit here?" Dean grumbled as Sam shrugged.

"I don't really see another option. If Cas is telling the truth, then we should stay here until he comes back. We have no idea what we're up against, Dean. What are we supposed to do?" Sam replied, making Dean turn around.

"Not just sitting here like this. We should figure out what we're up against!" Dean answered loudly. Rory took a step back.

"Dean, how? My computer is back at the hotel and if Cas sees us spying, I don't want to think of the consequences. He might decide not to help us if we do something like that," Sam reminded as Dean walked over to his brother.

"I will not just sit here, waiting for that angel to come back. I'll go stir crazy!" Dean shouted in Sam's face. Sam just sighed, counting to ten in his head.

"Dean," Sam pleaded before Dean put up his hand.

"You can stay here if you want, but I'm going back to the hotel," Dean informed, pushing past him. Before Sam could say anything, Rory stood in front of Dean, blocking the way. "Get out of the way."

"No. My wife is down there, and I will not allow you to jeopardize her life because you can't sit still for two minutes," Rory answered as Dean was taken back. They stared at each other for a moment before Dean cleared his throat.

"If we don't do something, then people will die, and those people may include your wife or the Doc. Let me pass before more people die," Dean demanded as Sam cleared his throat.

"Uh, Dean, Sherlock hasn't killed anyone," he whispered as Dean turned to see his brother, pissed.

"Thanks, Sammy," he grumbled, turning back to Rory, who Cas was standing behind. Dean rolled his eyes, irritated. "About time you got back."

"I talked to the creature inside of Sherlock. He intends to keep you here overnight," Cas informed as Dean laughed darkly. The angel tilted his head and glanced over to Sam, who shrugged.

"I am not staying the night. If you haven't noticed, there aren't any beds," Dean mentioned with an angry smile on his face. Cas nodded.

"I can see that. I can retrieve some for you, if you like," Cas suggested as Dean was about to protest. Before he could get a word out, Cas had gone. Dean laughed, putting a hand to his brow. Sam looked over at Rory, hoping that he wasn't stupefied by any of this. Within a moment, Cas was back and two beds with nightstands appeared. Dean gaped and put his hands on his hips. "Will these work?"

"Cas, I don't want to be a prisoner here. You've got to do something," Dean pleaded, out of options. "I'm not a bird, Cas. I can't be caged up here."

"I am doing something. Keeping you two safe. If I were to get you out of here, that creature will hunt you down and kill you, and I will not be able to do anything about it. I will be back in the morning," Cas informed as Dean touched his shoulder, stopping him.

"You're staying right here, or so help me," Dean hissed as Cas looked at Sam, who seemed to want Cas here, too. The angel took a deep breath and nodded.

"I will stay," Cas promised, summoning a chair across the room. Dean nodded, relieved. Rory, who now stood in the doorway, raised his hand.

"I have a question, though. Why would something inside Sherlock want to kill us?" Rory asked, looking at Castiel.

"It has heard of Sam and Dean before and knows what they are capable of," Cas answered as the brothers both stepped forward.

"How?" Sam asked as Castiel looked away.

"What are they capable of?" Rory whispered, wondering what could be so bad that they wouldn't tell him. Cas looked up at him, ignoring the Winchesters, and pursed his lips.

"They are the ones that will bring on the apocalypse."


	10. Chapter 10

Rory walked over to the armchair and sat there quietly as he thought. Sam gave Cas a criticizing look before turning to Rory.

"You're going to bring on the what again?" he asked softly as Dean glanced at Sam.

"The apocalypse," Dean replied calmly before Rory nodded.

"Hmm. How do you know this?" Rory continued.

"A few things have told us so. Cas confirms it," Sam whispered, trying to act cool. Dean sighed and stepped toward Rory.

"We don't want to start the apocalypse, okay? We want to prevent it in every way that we can. We don't want people to die," Dean informed strongly as Rory nodded, still not completely believing them.

"I believe you, but what does this has to do with me? I'm pretty sure that I have nothing to do with the apocalypse. I think I would know if I did," Rory whispered, growing concerned.

"You have met the Winchesters. You are now an accomplice," Cas informed as Rory face palmed.

"If they didn't come, what would become of Sherlock?" Rory asked, curious.

"The creature inside Sherlock would cause chaos and damage because he would see it as entertainment. I heard about the warehouse you blew up," Cas informed, making Rory laugh.

"That was to get rid of the Gelth," Rory defended, glancing at the other men.

"Yes, it was. However, it did cause a lot of damage. How many lives?" Cas continued.

"I think two?" Rory replied.

"This is only the beginning. We need to get that thing out of Sherlock, and I need your help. It gave me until morning to think of an offer," Cas informed, turning to Sam and Dean.

"For Sherlock?" Sam clarified as Cas nodded.

"We only have fourteen hours until sunrise," the angel reminded, turning to Dean. Sam covered his mouth, growing angry.

"What kind of offer were you thinking of making?" Dean implored, approaching Cas.

"I don't know yet," the angel whispered.

"Well, what does it want? Does it just want to destroy and conquer?" Dean asked, rubbing his chin.

"It wants me to leave the apocalypse alone and let it happen. Let you and Sam say 'yes'," Cas answered calmly. Sam laughed, shaking his head. "I wasn't going to accept that."

"Good to hear, Cas. Did it mention anything else?" Dean continued.

"Yes. It said that it had no intention of letting Sherlock go," Cas grumbled, annoyed. Dean nodded, thinking.

"Great. Just great," Rory whispered, nearly giving up hope. Cas glared at him before turning to the boys again.

"I need your help," the angel repeated as Dean glanced at Sam.

"I don't know if we can, Cas. If we don't know what it wants or how we can persuade it, how can we make it a decent offer," Sam replied honestly, which was Cas didn't want to hear. The angel sighed and closed his eyes.

"You said that it liked being in Sherlock, right?" Rory spoke up, attracting attention. "Well, why don't we give the creature an offer of a better person to possess?"

"Are you willing volunteer?" Dean asked shortly.

"Of course not, but the vessel doesn't have to be real. It just has to look real enough to convince the creature," Rory continued as Sam smiled, glad to hear a decent idea. Dean turned to Cas, wanting to know how that sounded.

"That might just work," Cas agreed.

"Now we have a plan. What do we do?" Sam asked, curious. Cas turned to him and shrugged.

"You three are welcome to go downstairs again. It seems that whatever is in Sherlock has had its fun for now. It's safe, but warn the Doctor. You cannot know what is inside him, but don't let the creature know that you can't know. It will find it entertaining telling you what he is," Cas warned, turning to Dean.

"Are you just going to wait up here while we go down?" Dean inquired, thinking it was odd.

"No, I will go find the vessel that we need," Cas informed before disappearing again. Rory sighed.

"Does he do that often?" Rory implored as Sam nodded and pursed his lips. The companion stood up from the chair and put a hand to his head. "Should we even go down? It seems like a gamble."

"Well, I want to know what the hell is going on, even if it's a vague idea," Dean answered, walking to the door. Sam followed without a word as Rory tailed behind them, thinking it would be better to be with people he knew.

Dean walked down the stairs slowly, waiting for an ambush of some kind. The Doctor noticed them come down as he sat on the couch. Sherlock looked up and smiled.

"It's about time you two came down. I met your little guard dog a few moments ago," Sherlock informed as Dean smiled and chuckled.

"Yes, Cas told us," Dean replied calmly as Sam looked around. The Doctor sat next to Amy on the couch as Rory walked over, glad to see them both in one piece. John quietly sat at his computer, thinking that he needed some time to think. These were strange times for him, after all.

"Did he now? Interesting. Would you like some tea?" Sherlock offered, holding up the kettle. Dean declined, but Sam accepted. Sherlock smiled, pleased. "It's not often that we get visitors. Where are you from?"

"America," Dean whispered as Sherlock smiled.

"I thought so. You have that distinct accent," he replied, making Dean laugh.

"You, sir, are the one with he accent."

"To your ears, maybe, but to every other person here, you have the accent. You should be proud to be an American. Isn't that the saying?" Sherlock smiled as he passed Sam the cup of tea. "I also find it interesting that you ended up here in all places."

"The Doctor invited us to come here. He said that he might have a job for us," Sam interjected after sipping his tea. Dean gave him a curious look before returning to Sherlock.

"I see. What kind of job?" Sherlock inquired.

"That, my friend, is a secret," Dean smiled, putting a finger to his lips. "It isn't our business to say why our client called us out here, but you may ask him. Maybe he will be willing to tell you."

"Will you tell me, Doctor?" Sherlock smiled, turning his attention to the couch. The Doctor looked up and shrugged. Before he could say anything, he turned back to the brothers. "The thing is, I already know why you're here. You're here to figure out what I am."

"We have no interest in such things," Sam informed, surprising Sherlock.

"It's true. That may be what the Doctor told you, but it's so much more than that. We're here for a job," Dean promised as Sherlock turned to the Doctor, curious.

"Is this true?" Sherlock asked as Sam and Dean stared at the Doctor.

"It is. They specialize in exorcisms and they may be able to help if the Gelth come back," the Doctor replied, bending the truth. Sam nodded before returning to his tea. Sherlock smiled.

"Of course," he whispered before standing up. "Who's hungry? I was thinking that we should get something delivered."

"Sherlock, it's like four in the afternoon," John protested, looking up from his monitor. Sherlock turned to John, surprised to hear the name.

"Well, I'm hungry now. Aren't you?" Sherlock answered as John sighed.

"Whatever you want," John replied, giving up. Sherlock smiled and went for the phone in the kitchen. Dean dashed over to the Doctor.

"What is it?" the Doctor whispered, seeing the urgency in Dean's eyes.

"Look, Cas told me that you shouldn't tell me, Sam, or Rory what is inside Sherlock. He said that it would be dangerous for us to know what it is and he didn't want to bring more people into it. I'm guessing that you can protect yourself, Amy, and John, though," Dean informed quickly as Sam watched for Sherlock, making he didn't come in prematurely. The Doctor sighed and glanced at Rory.

"I could see why he would say that. It already know who you two are, though. Did he tell you why it was dangerous?" the Doctor inquired as Dean shrugged.

"Not directly. Apparently, knowing why it's dangerous is dangerous. I think there's something the Cas isn't telling us, but we have to be on the safe side for now," Dean explained as the Doctor nodded.

"Agreed. That kind of information could be seen as dangerous," the timelord whispered, thinking about how the angel would react if the Winchesters knew who he was. The brothers would probably try to run or attack it, which were both bad outcomes. It was clear that Raziel was pro-apocalypse, but Dean and Sam didn't need to know that right away. The Doctor cleared his throat. "Has Castiel come up with any sort of plan to get it out of Sherlock?"

"Yes, but I'm going to tell you later," Dean answered, glancing back in the kitchen. The Doctor nodded, leaning back against the couch. "Do you think that we can get Sherlock out of this unharmed?"

"I think we have a strong chance. The creature inside hasn't done anything incredibly stupid or deadly," the Doctor replied calmly as Sam kicked Dean. Sherlock was coming back in. Dean stood up and took a few steps from the Doctor to where he was standing earlier.

"I ordered Chinese, if that's alright," Sherlock replied calmly, hardly noticing that Dean and the Doctor were acting a bit strangely.

"Perfect. When should it be here? I'm starved," Dean smiled as Sam grimaced.

"It should be here in about a half an hour. I'm sure we can keep each other entertained until then," Sherlock assured, making Dean laugh.

"Why don't we swap stories?" he teased as Sherlock chuckled.

"You should hear some of John's war stories," Sherlock suggested before John shook his head, not looking up from the monitor. "They are absolutely riveting."

"Not today," John mumbled as Sherlock looked at his laptop.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock asked, leaning toward John's shoulder.

"Updating my blog. We just finished a case. I'm editing most of it, so there are no alien invasions. I don't want to end up in a psych ward," John informed, tilting the screen down. Sherlock shrugged and returned to the others.

"Why don't you tell me some of your stories, Dean? I would very much like to hear them," Sherlock whispered, sitting in the armchair in front of him. Dean smiled and cleared his throat.


	11. Chapter 11

"You really don't want to hear my stories," Dean smiled, looking at the ground. Sherlock laughed and nodded his head.

"I do, too. Are you not a sharing person?" Sherlock suggested. Dean smirked.

"You could say that."

"Tell me anyway. It would pass the time," Sherlock urged, the room feeling with tension. Dean glanced back at Sam for help, but Sam wasn't sure what to do. Dean was on his own this time. He took a deep breath and turned back to Sherlock.

"You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?" Dean whispered with a laugh. Sherlock grinned as he crossed his legs.

"Of course not," he chuckled as Dean sighed. "If you don't start talking, I might cut your tongue out."

"What would that accomplish?" Dean demanded, stunned.

"My need for entertainment is never ending, and cutting our your tongue would satisfy me for a few hours," Sherlock informed as Dean swallowed and sat down in front of him.

"What would you like to know?" Dean laughed shakily, very much wanting to keep his tongue. Sherlock smiled and thought.

"How about the time you spent in Hell? That would make a very interesting story," Sherlock answered while Dean paled.

"Isn't there something else you would like to hear about? I mean, I have some pretty funny prank stories. This one time, I scared Sam with a clown and he-" Dean began, hoping that Sherlock would rather listen to those stories. However, he was wrong. Sherlock held up his hand and looked sternly at the man.

"No, I do not want to hear those toddler stories. Not many have been to Hell and back. I want to hear your experience," Sherlock explained sharply, his politeness dissipating. Dean swallowed.

"Why do you even want to know?"

"Because I am curious! As I've already told you, few have come back. You're special, Dean, and I want to hear your story," Sherlock answered, frustrated. Dean wrung his hands and took a deep breath.

"It's been awhile since I've said anything about it."

"It's fine. Get on with it!"

"Alright, alright. I sold my soul to demon when Sam here was stabbed. The demon gave me one damn year to live instead of ten. Who knew my soul was worth so much? When Sam came back, he spent all that year to find something that would break the deal. As you know, he didn't find it. I still ended up being mauled by a hellhound," Dean began as Sherlock smiled, glad that Dean had finally cooperated.

"And then what?" Sherlock whispered.

"Alyster, a demon, began to torture me. He... butchered me like an animal. For thirty years," Dean answered, peaking Sherlock's interest.

"I thought you were in hell for forty years," Sherlock reminded as Dean grew purple.

"Where are you getting your information?" Dean demanded in a growling voice.

"From people you never want to meet," Sherlock informed with a smile. "What happened those last ten years."

"Those last ten years?" Dean mumbled before smiling maniacally. "Do you really want to know what happened those last ten years?! I was asked a question, every single day of those thirty goddamn years! Do you know what the question was?!"

"Hmm," Sherlock hummed with a smile. He was enjoying the new insane Dean, who looked like he was out for blood. He glanced back at his other prisoners, the Doctor and his companions. All three of them were shocked at Dean's story. The Doctor had known Dean way before he had even made the deal with the demon, and thought that he would be the last person on earth to ever make a deal. Dean noticed the panic from his friends and looked away, unable to bear their judgement. "Do continue, Dean. I don't believe I know the question that you were asked."

"Bastard," Dean whispered, making Sherlock laugh. "Alyster asked me if I would want to trade places with him. Torture others like he did me. I said no for thirty years, but I broke for the last ten."

"There it is. So it is true. Now, how did that feel?" Sherlock whispered, glancing at the pale, shocked faces of the Doctor and his companions. Dean turned away from them, feeling their disappointment radiate off them.

"I... I enjoyed it," Dean whispered, forcing it from his throat. Sherlock leaned in with a hand to his ear.

"What? I can't hear you," Sherlock informed as veins popped from Dean's head.

"I said I enjoyed it," Dean hissed, closing his eyes. He wanted to disappear and die alone. Disappointing the Doctor and the two people he had just met was crushing to him. He couldn't bear it. He looked over at John, who had closed his laptop. However, instead of shock and horror, there was pity and sadness on his face. Dean calmed a moment as he stared at John. John had seen his own version of hell in the battlefield. He knew he could never relate to Dean on his level, but at least he understood where he was coming from. Sherlock laughed.

"So that's what you did for ten years, then? You tortured souls for ten years. Thirty thousand six hundred fifty days, you butchered people like animals," Sherlock smiled, leaning on his arm. "How did you get out? I never did find that out."

"Cas pulled me out," Dean informed as Sherlock straightened, understanding.

"Castiel? Now I understand why he protects you. He has claimed your soul, Dean. You two have a very strong bond now. One that can never be erased, not even by time," Sherlock informed as Dean gave him an odd look. "Do you bear the mark?"

"The mark?"

"Yes, the mark. Cas must have left a mark when he raised you from hell and back from the dead. It's most likely impossible not to," Sherlock answered as Dean remembered his shoulders. He took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt half way down to let Sherlock see his bare shoulder. Sherlock smiled at the now scarred tissue in the shape of a hand print. "Now that is truly remarkable. Although, I can't say I'm surprised."

"Why not?" Dean demanded, feeling insulted.

"Because you broke the first seal, Dean. Heaven won't let Hell just sit there and keep you," Sherlock informed as the Doctor stood up, furious.

"The first seal? You broke the first seal?!" The Doctor shouted as Amy and Rory looked up at him, frightened. Dean swallowed as he looked at the Doctor, not sure what to expect. "Is that the first seal of 66? The seals to let Lucifer rise?!"

"Doctor? I thought there was no such thing as the Devil," Amy reminded, confused. The Doctor turned to her, calmer.

"You just met an angel. The Devil is an angel. I think we can assume he is real," the Doctor answered as she nodded, finding the logic. He turned back to the hunter, waiting for an answer.

"Yes," Dean whispered, biting his lip.

"So, you're trying to stop an apocalypse that you started? Good luck with that," the Doctor whispered, upset. Sam stepped forward.

"Um, Lucifer has already risen," Sam informed softly as the Doctor stood completely still, speechless.

"Could you repeat that?" the Doctor whispered after a moment of silence.

"Lucifer has already risen. The 66 seals have already been broken," Sam repeated, looking at the floor. The Doctor pursed his lips, not sure what to say, but wanted to explode at both of them.

"So, the apocalypse has started?" Amy whispered, talking to Sam, who nodded slowly.

"And what are you going to do about it?" the Doctor asked as Sam looked at Dean.

"As you know, we are Michael's and Lucifer's vessels. All we have to do is say 'no'," Dean answered, making the Doctor laugh.

"So you were serious. I thought you two were just prophesied. I didn't think that this would actually happen. Lucifer rising. What next?" The Doctor chuckled, having lost all hope. "So, you don't count on angels and demons torturing you until you say 'yes'? Killing the people closest to you? Destroying every town you enter? Hurting each other? Eventually, one or both of you are going to say 'yes' and the end of the world will happen. Do you have a better plan?"

"Nope, that was about it," Dean snarked as the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"You two are in a heap of trouble, and you better figure out something quick before it kills both of you," the Doctor informed, subtly reminding them that they probably wouldn't survive it.

"We're really trying. Look, we didn't mean to release the first seal. We didn't even know that killing Lilith was the final seal. Well, I didn't, but we tried to stop the others. We did our best," Sam interrupted as Sherlock smiled.

"Good intentions pave the road to Hell," he chuckled as Sam puckered his lips. Dean stood up.

"Doc, I'm sorry that our best isn't good enough, and I really wish I wasn't in this situation. Probably more than you will ever know. Right now, we're playing it by ear, trying not to get killed or anyone else killed. We're just trying to get by, like we always do. I wouldn't blame you if you walked out right now and hopped in your machine and never came back. I would do the same thing. Sam and I are lost causes, and we know that, but we are doing our best," Dean explained, standing in front of the Doctor. The timelord sighed and held his forehead in thought. Sherlock smiled.

"This is going far better than I had hoped," he whispered, watching the tension grow between the Doctor and the Winchesters. Dean ignored him and stared at the Doctor, waiting for a reply. The Doctor smiled and chuckled.

"Why can't I ever stay mad at you?" he whispered as Dean grinned widely before the Doctor put up his finger. "Just one more chance. I will do my best to help you, but I won't risk my life, or the Ponds' lives either. If you blow it, we're gone."

"Understood," Dean smiled as Sherlock cleared his throat.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you're still trapped under my roof until further notice," Sherlock informed with a grin. Dean nodded and pursed his lips, forgetting that bit. The Doctor sat back down on the couch as Sam stood awkwardly in the center of the room. "That's better."


	12. Chapter 12

Dean glanced at the Doctor, hating the feeling of being trapped. Sam stuck his hands in his pockets as he leaned against the wall. Amy stared at Sherlock, who was looking around the room at all of his prisoners. Soon, she stood up.

"What do you want from us?" she demanded, confused. Sherlock looked up at her as Rory tried to get her to sit back down. "The Doctor already played your little game."

"What do I want from you? Honestly, nothing. It's entertaining to have you trapped and panicked. Although, having the Doctor here is quite a treat. Do you want to leave so soon?" Sherlock answered as Amy nodded firmly. "Now where is the fun in that? I thought we were enjoying ourselves. I can't let you leave yet."

"And why not?" Amy demanded, keeping strong.

"Because your angel friend is offering me a deal in the morning. If I let you all go, my leverage will diminish. I don't think Castiel cares much about you or your husband, honestly, but I'm sure you would go to the authorities if I let you two go. I like the Doctor, so I think I'll keep him. Sam and Dean are what Castiel is really after, so, no, you don't get to leave," Sherlock informed, a finger to his chin. Amy glared at him before she sat back down.

"So we're just going to sit here awkwardly until morning?" Dean asked, confused. Sherlock shook his head.

"No, that would be ridiculous. I have food coming and you're always welcome to go upstairs. You don't have to stay in the living room," Sherlock clarified as Dean grimaced and looked away.

"What about John?" Rory spoke up as John typed away on his laptop.

"What about John?" Sherlock repeated, intrigued by the question. Rory shrugged innocently.

"Does he get to leave?" Rory asked as Sherlock chuckled.

"Of course not. Why would he? He lives here. After tomorrow, you can all leave as you please. Except the Winchesters. They're freedom depends on Castiel," Sherlock answered as Amy relaxed. She only had to be a prisoner for a few more hours. Then she could do something about Sherlock. Maybe sock him in the jaw. "Think of the house as if it's on lockdown. No one comes in or out. Except the man that's delivering food."

"That's it?" the Doctor added. "You're going to feed us and let us go in the morning? No games? No tricks?"

"I already had my fun with you, Doctor. And, besides, I know what's fair. I have no need of you or your companions, so it wouldn't be right if I kept you here against your will. I'm not cruel," Sherlock explained as Amy rolled her eyes.

"But you are twisted," she whispered, hoping that he didn't hear that. Sherlock gave her a dirty look, indeed hearing her outburst, but remained calm.

"Let's just try and make this as painless as this can be," he whispered, staring at Amy. She nodded, looking away, still upset. Dean glanced up at Sam, wondering if he should stay calm or fight his way out. Since he had no idea what Sherlock really was, he wasn't sure what he it was. Sam shrugged and looked away, looking for an easy escape. As the silence filled the room, the doorbell rang. Sherlock stood up without a word and went downstairs to pay the man. Once he was halfway down the stairs, Dean stood up and went to the window.

"Dean! What are you doing?!" the Doctor hissed, shocked. Sam looked out the window as Dean turned to the Doctor.

"Getting out of here!" Dean answered as Sam opened the window. The Doctor watched, wondering if they could get away with it. Just as Dean leaped out of the window onto the dumpster below, Sherlock closed the door. Amy ran to the window and closed it, watching the brothers run down the street and catch a cab.

"Where did they get the money?" she whispered as Sherlock came into the room with the delivery boy.

"John, it seems that I have misplaced my wallet. Can you pay tonight?" Sherlock asked as the Doctor smiled. Amy quietly sat back down, trying her best not to laugh. Sherlock glanced around as John paid the man and took the food from the delivery boy. Sherlock turned to the Doctor, a vein popping out on his forehead. "Where are the Winchesters?"

~~PD~~

Sam and Dean reached their hotel and quickly checked out with their stuff. They knew that whatever Sherlock was now, it was smart enough to find that hotel. Dean hotwired a car and they got out of there. Sam took a deep breath once they were getting away from 221b Baker Street.

"What are we going to do now?" Sam muttered, looking at his brother. Dean remained quiet for a moment before shaking his head.

"Get away for now, but we need to get the Doctor out of there. He can get us tickets to get home," Dean answered as his brother pushing his eyebrows together.

"We can get plane tickets on our own. Why do we really need to get the Doctor out of there?" Sam countered, calling out Dean. He sighed and pursed his lips.

"Isn't it a little strange that Cas refused to tell us what Sherlock was? That thing must be incredibly dangerous. We just left a hero and his two friends alone with an angry creature that may be the most dangerous thing we have ever encountered. How do you justify not going back?" Dean pointed out as Sam nodded, agreeing.

"How do we get them out?"

"Carefully. We need to hear from Cas first, and I'm not sure how he's going to react when he realizes that we've gotten out."

"Good point. Cas seemed to have a plan all set up," Sam reminded as Dean sighed.

"Right."

"This was your idea," Sam added.

"Shut up."

"I wonder what Sherlock will do to the Doctor and his companions. They just kinda watched us leave," Sam whispered, kinda surprised at himself.

"Oh, God, I didn't think about that," Dean whispered, cursing under his breath.

"Yeah, we're going to have to go back for those three."

"And John."

"Right. And John," Sam replied, looking out the window. "Do you think he'll come after us?"

"Why would he do that?"

"Because, according to John's blog, he works with the police department and helps catch criminals," Sam answered as a long silence followed. Dean slowly turned to Sam and smacked his arm.

"And that wouldn't have been a good thing to mention earlier!?" Dean shouted. Sam pursed his lips, having no counter for the accusation. Dean rolled his eyes and pressed the pedal as they left the city.

~~PD~~

Sherlock paced in the living room, panicking. The Doctor watched as the Ponds snuck upstairs, feeling the tension. John locked himself away on his laptop, doing whatever it was he was doing before Sherlock snapped.

"Castiel is going to kill me. Those boys are his life right now. What am I going to say when morning comes and they're gone? Damn, there goes my only leverage, too," Sherlock groaned as the Doctor stood up.

"He can't kill you without killing Sherlock, Raziel," the Doctor reminded as the angel sighed.

"True, but I'm going to have to give up the body. Once the boys came, I was going to bargain for my safety. Once Castiel forces me into a new vessel, he's sure to kill me," Raziel replied, unconsolable. The Doctor sighed, wondering if that was the case. "I need to find the Winchesters before morning."

"What about their hotel?" Rory brought up as the non humans looked at him.

"They would have cleared out by now. Knowing their skill sets, they've already hijacked a car and are out of town by now. They are near impossible to track down, unless you have a team of highly skilled experts working day and night to find them," the Doctor informed as Raziel sighed.

"And the Scotland Yard is anything but that. Even if I told them that two dangerous men are here, it wouldn't be their priority. They would have to catch them on a high end crime, like a murder or something," Raziel explained as the Doctor shook his head.

"Then they are as good as gone," the Doctor sighed, staring at the angel. "I'm sure Cas will find them."

"How?"

"I don't know, but he usually does, doesn't he? Look, I'll tell him tonight and we'll get this straightened out," the Doctor promised as Raziel lifted his head.

"Why are you helping me?"

"I'm not entirely sure. It must be in my nature," the Doctor answered before excusing himself to go upstairs. Raziel smiled and gave the food to John, who was hardly interested in it at all.

The Doctor locked himself in his room without telling the Ponds, and sat down. He knew what he had to do, and he didn't like it. He never did this, not even when he was young. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Castiel, I need you right now. Something has gone horribly wrong and you need to know about it," the Doctor prayed softly as he held his hands. A gush of air came into the room as he smiled and opened his eyes.

"Hello, Doctor," Cas whispered, standing by the wall.

"Hello, Cas. It's good to see you."

"You said that there was something I needed to know and that something was wrong?" Cas recapped, making the Doctor smile. So praying did work afterall.

"Well, it seems that the Winchesters escaped out of the second floor window and ran down the street. Raziel is afraid of you killing him. Not in Sherlock's body, of course, but in general. I wanted to inform you before you showed up tomorrow and they were both gone," the Doctor answered plainly as Cas raised an eyebrow.

"Are you telling on the Winchesters? For the sake of an angel?"

"I am not ratting them out. I'm just telling you that you're not here and why I am telling you. I would appreciate if you wouldn't kill anyone, but your an angel. There are few who can tell you what to do," the Doctor replied respectively. To tell the truth, the Doctor was worried and scared. He wanted out and both angels gone from his life. He wanted to yell at Cas for leaving him and the Ponds here and not getting them out, but that would be unwise to say the least.

"I understand. I will refrain from killing Raziel and I will find the Winchesters. I can promise you that."

"What about Sherlock?"

"He is a part of a bigger plan. He will save the lives of many, and I will make sure that he returns," Cas answered, bowing his head to the Doctor before vanishing. The Doctor dipped his head and frowned. He looked up at the door and opened it. He could hear the Ponds arguing across the hallway as Raziel and John were downstairs. The Doctor closed the door and sat on the edge of his bed, wondering what he was going to do next.


	13. Chapter 13

As Sam and Dean tumbled down the country road, the phone in Sam's pocket started ringing. He took it out, looked at the number, and then handed it to his brother.

"Who is it?" Dean asked, taking the phone from Sam.

"Cas," Sam whispered, knowing that they were in trouble.

"Dammit," Dean muttered, answering the phone reluctantly. "Hello?"

"Dean. Where are you?" Cas demanded from the other end. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Buckingham Palace," Dean mocked as there was a short silence.

"Why did you lie to me?" Cas growled as Dean rolled his eyes.

"It was a joke. I don't think it would be wise right now for me to tell you were Sam and I are. What do you want?" Dean countered.

"The Doctor told me that you escaped from the creature's flat. It's going to be very difficult to negotiate Sherlock's body if you're not here," Cas informed as Dean scoffed.

"How so?"

"Well, now he thinks that I have no reason to negotiate with him. Also, he thinks that I'm going to kill him because he let you two go. If he truly thinks that, then it's going to be even more difficult to get him to leave Sherlock, because we need him alive," Cas informed as Dean sighed, seeing the logic.

"Are you going to kill it? Or him? Or whatever?" Dean whispered, getting a headache.

"I don't know yet. Possibly, especially since he's not interested in stopping the apocalypse," Cas informed as Dean shrugged.

"Makes sense, but what do you want us to do about it? We're not going back there to be kept hostage. We'll go back to save the Doctor, his friends, and John, but that's it. Sam and I aren't going to be sitting ducks," Dean continued, wanting his position known. Cas paused, thinking.

"Understood. It seems that the Doctor is on our side in this, so he can help us. Until then, I need to find a proper vessel," Cas answered.

"Right. How's that going?"

"Not well. It seems no one is interested in becoming a vessel for an monster."

"Can't say I'm surprised there. Maybe try back in America. There seems to be a lot more willing people there," Dean smiled as Cas sighed.

"I've already checked."

"Are you asking them on the street?"

"Yes. How else would you go about this?" Cas replied, confused by the question. Dean rubbed his eyebrow for a second, gathering himself.

"I don't know. Maybe ask clergymen or monks. They might be more willing," Dean suggested, trying to help.

"That is a good idea," Cas sighed.

"Where do you want to meet tomorrow?" Dean implored, still not wanting to tell Cas where they were.

"Meet me at the restaurant beneath the flat around seven," Cas answered before hanging up. Dean shut the phone and handed it back to Sam.

"So? What's going on?" Sam asked, putting the phone back in his pocket.

"We're meeting at Speedy's tomorrow at seven to see what Cas managed to scrape up. I think we're going to confront the thing in Sherlock after we've regrouped," Dean summed up as Sam nodded calmly.

"And you didn't tell him where we were. Why?"

"He would zap us back there into the living room. What's so important about this Sherlock guy anyway? Why does Cas care so much?" Dean asked, confused.

"Maybe he's destined for something. Maybe he has a part in the apocalypse, too?" Sam suggested before Dean shook his head.

"No, Cas wouldn't care about that. There's something else going on," Dean whispered as they stopped in a little town.

"Are we seriously going to spend tonight here?" Sam whispered, opening the door.

"Well, I don't trust London right now, so yeah. Besides, I have Sherlock's wallet. Everything should be fine," Dean reassured while Sam sighed, not as convinced. They walked into the inn and bought a room.

~~PD~~

Cas waited in the cafe with a man that he barely met, who was homeless and possibly drunk. He knew that this man wasn't going to convince Raziel to leave Sherlock's body, but there could be a chance. There was always a chance. Cas glanced out the window, waiting for the Winchester boys to show up. The homeless man ordered a sandwich, which Cas promised that Dean would pay for it.

"When are your friends coming?" the man asked as Cas ignored him. He shrugged and took another bite. "So, you're telling me that I can have an angel inside of me? Will that change my financial situation?"

"Quite possibly," Cas whispered, watching the street. The man sighed and went back to eating, glad to be under a roof with food for once. Eventually, Sam and Dean got out of a cab and walked into the cafe. Cas stood up and met them in the entrance.

"Cas," Dean greeted, looking around. "Did you find someone?"

"Possibly," he replied regretfully, gesturing toward the homeless man. Sam held his breath and closed his eyes.

"That is not an upgrade from Sherlock," Sam grumbled as Cas glared at him.

"Obviously. This is the best we have, though," Cas whispered as a man walked in and tapped Dean on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, do you know where Sherlock Holmes' lives? Lestrade can't reach him," the man informed as Dean glanced back at his brothers, giving them a smile.

"I do, actually, but you see, Sherlock has gone a bit looney, if you know what I mean. He's obsessed with monsters and thinks that there's one inside him, trying to get out. In order to keep him calm, just say 'yes', okay? He'll ask you a question if the monster can enter your body, and of course, nothing will happen. I think that should help his condition," Dean informed, putting a hand on the man's shoulder. He seemed skeptical but sighed.

"Who are you?" he asked as Dean retracted his arm.

"I'm Dean, his cousin from America, and this is my brother, Sam, and my best friend, Cas. Who are you?" Dean countered as the man relaxed.

"Anderson. I work with Sherlock at New Scotland Yard," Anderson answered as Dean led him upstairs, talking with him casually. Sam went to follow, but Cas pulled him back.

"Why is he lying?" Cas asked as Sam shook his head.

"He's taking a chance. Maybe whatever is in Sherlock will take over Anderson. That man over there is a long shot, and we may have a better chance with Anderson," Sam answered while Cas pursed his lips.

"But why lie?"

"No one would believe the truth. Besides, he did tell some of the truth. He just bended the rest of it," Sam defended as Cas nodded, glancing back at the man, before Sam put a hand on his shoulder. "You did well under the circumstances."

"Thank you, Sam," Cas whispered as they left the cafe.

Dean led Anderson to the door and opened it, finding that it was unlocked. Anderson hardly asked a question, as he thought that Dean was family. They walked up the stairs as Cas and Sam followed behind. When they entered the living space, they found it empty. Unsure what to do, Dean turned to Anderson and smiled.

"Will you wait here for a moment? I'll go get Sherlock," Dean informed, leaving Anderson with Sam and Cas in the living room. Dean dashed up the stairs and went straight for the Doctor's door. He knocked gingerly on the door, afraid to wake anyone up. There was a crash from inside before the door opened.

"Dean?!" the Doctor whispered harshly, flabbergasted. He pulled the Winchester into the room and shut the door before turning to him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I came back with Cas," Dean informed as the Doctor ran a hand through his hair. "We pulled through. We brought a man to change places with whatever is in Sherlock."

"What? Oh, right, Cas promised a trade," the Doctor answered, still not sure what he was going to do. Was he really gonna sit by as Raziel took another body? And what if Cas did want to kill Raziel? That poor man would die, too.

"Yeah, and we found someone. Where is Sherlock, or whatever?" Dean asked as the Doctor sighed.

"He's in his room as far as I know. Do you want me to go get him? He won't be happy to see you and your brother here with Cas," the Doctor informed as Dean shrugged.

"Look, I don't care. I can take care of Sherlock. I just want to go back to the States and eat a bacon cheeseburger from an old diner. Go get him," Dean urged as the Doctor nodded, pushing Dean out of the room.

"Go wait downstairs and I'll do my best to explain the situation, okay?" the Doctor informed as Dean went downstairs. The Doctor looked down and saw a man, that didn't look too bright, on the couch. The Doctor took a deep breath, wondering how he was going to get out of this one with everyone alive. However, the Doctor kept his word and went to get Raziel.

The Doctor knocked on the door and waiting, knowing that Raziel didn't sleep. Soon, the door opened and the angel came out, slightly irritated.

"What time is it?" Raziel asked as the Doctor stared at him.

"I'm here to make a deal," the Doctor replied, intriguing Raziel as he leaned against the door frame.

"I'm listening."

"Let go of Sherlock and I will give you a new vessel," the Doctor answered as Raziel laughed.

"That's the same deal that Castiel gave me."

"It is."

"What's different about this deal?" Raziel prompted as the Doctor took a deep breath, knowing that this was the only way to save his friend and the stranger downstairs.

"Take me as your vessel instead," the Doctor answered, nearly knocking Raziel over.

"Is that even possible? You're not even human," Raziel sputtered, shocked. The Doctor shrugged, not sure himself.

"Could prove to be interesting. I'm not human, but I'm better. Someone tries to kill you and the body regenerates. That has to be better than Sherlock," the Doctor negotiated as Raziel put a finger to his chin.

"True, true, but what about Amy and Rory? I don't know if they would be okay if you just gave up your body like that?" Raziel whispered, unsure if the Doctor was tricking him.

"As long as you promised to bring them home after you take control," the Doctor answered as Raziel nodded, thinking that it wouldn't be too hard.

"Alright. Deal."


	14. Chapter 14

Dean and Sam waited downstairs with Cas and Anderson. Dean had already informed them that the Doctor was getting Sherlock and that everything was going according to plan. Of course, Sam was still skeptical of the Doctor and wasn't sure if he was going to get the job done, but gave him the benefit of the doubt. Soon, John came racing down the stairs.

"John," Dean greeted, surprised by his urgency.

"What did you do?" he whispered, shocking everyone.

"Do what?" Sam asked, standing up. John glanced at him and back at Dean. Anderson stood up, wondering what was going on.

"Sherlock, or whatever it really was, has left his body and the body is laying in his room," John informed as Dean pursed his lips and looked at his brother and back at Cas, who both were not happy. "And you didn't do anything?"

"Nope," Dean answered.

"You've killed Sherlock?" Anderson asked as John rolled his eyes.

"Why did you bring him here?" John implored, pointing at Anderson, who was offended by the question.

"He said he knew Sherlock and we thought that he might make a good vessel," Sam informed as John nodded, understanding the appeal. "Where's the Doctor?"

"That was my next question," John whispered, confusing Anderson further.

"Doctor who?" Anderson replied as Dean rolled his eyes.

"You can go now. I don't know why you came in the first place, but I don't care," John instructed, pointing toward the door. Anderson gave him a skeptical look, but left anyway. John turned back at Winchesters and Castiel. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Me too. I think the Doctor may have done something rash," Dean muttered, looking at the stairs. Sam took a deep breath as Cas walked passed them and went upstairs himself. Dean glanced back at Sam and John before all three followed him up.

Dean went straight to Sherlock's room to find him lying on the ground. Sighing, he ran to the Doctor's room and found it empty. Hearing all the commotion, the Ponds poked their heads out of their room, wondering what was going on.

"Where's the Doctor?" Amy asked, opening the door further. Dean turned to her and shook his head.

"No idea," he whispered as Sherlock woke up and stood. John was the first to get to him, ready in case he decided to fall over again. Sherlock looked at John and then at the rest of the crowd.

"John, who are these people and what are they doing in my house?" Sherlock asked, his gaze fixed on Dean and Sam. Amy and Rory hid behind the door, unsure what to do.

"They are friends of the Doctor. What is the last thing you remember?" John asked as Sherlock turned his attention to him.

"Agreeing to an invisible force," Sherlock answered softly, knowing how crazy it sounded.

"Do you remember the date?"

"It was sometime in April."

"Sherlock, that was four months ago. It's August. Do you not remember the past four months?" John implored, shocked and concerned. Sherlock shook his head, surprised.

"What happened?" he demanded as John sighed.

"Your friend, the Doctor, showed up about a week ago, helping us with a problem we had. It turned out to be an alien race made of gas, able to take the shape of whoever they wanted. However, then we found out that you were possessed by something, so the Doctor called in the Winchesters, who are experts at possessions, to make sure that you were going to be okay," John informed, knowing that it sounded ludicrous. Sherlock took a deep breath and looked at everyone else.

"Where is the Doctor, then? Shouldn't he be around here?"

"That's the thing. We don't know where he went, but I have a bad feeling whatever was inside you is now inside the Doctor and has run off," Dean added as Sherlock turned to him. "You don't remember anything?"

"No," Sherlock repeated, irritated. Sam glanced at Cas, who was confused about Sherlock's condition.

"We have to find the Doctor immediately," Cas spoke up, attracting everyone's attention.

"Why?" John asked, thinking they had a little time.

"That man has a machine that is that could be considered the most powerful thing in existence. With it inside of the Doctor, it can travel to wherever it pleases without more than a thought. I'm sure the Doctor mentioned that when he negotiated with it," Cas explained quickly, looking around.

"Are you saying that Raziel is inside the Doctor?" Amy asked as Cas shot her a deadly glare.

"Razi-who?" Dean asked, looking at Cas. Cas ignored Dean and cleared his throat.

"I fear that may have happened," Cas answered as Amy nodded, noting the building tension.

"Cas, who is Raziel?" Sam asked, thinking that they could find out on their own now. Cas took a deep breath and sighed.

"He's an archangel that is also interested in seeing the apocalypse come to pass. He keeps and sometimes reveals holy secrets as God commands it. He is often referred to the angel of mysteries," Cas informed as Dean crossed his arms.

"And why couldn't you tell us that before? Why was it so dangerous that Sam and I weren't allowed to know?" Dean demanded, growing angry.

"He works for Raphael, who wants you to be Michael's vessel. Zachariah, who you have met, also works for Raphael. I need Raziel to answer some questions and I was afraid that you two would have killed him instead," Cas informed as Dean rubbed his eyes, flabbergasted. "Especially since he already told you that he knew you. I've been watching Raziel for a long time now, making sure that he stayed away from you two. When the Doctor called you over, I was afraid of the worst."

"Cas, if you told us, we wouldn't have killed him. And it's not like we have an angel sword like you do," Sam reminded as Cas nodded.

"It seemed like a safe idea at the time. However, I almost wish that you have killed him now," Cas whispered, looking to the Ponds. "I just hope that he hasn't taken the TARDIS yet."

"Can you get us back home if he has?" Rory asked before Amy elbowed him in the ribs. Cas nodded slowly.

"If this doesn't turn out well, I will make sure that you two get home," Cas promised before Dean pulled him aside.

"And how are you going to do that?" Dean whispered.

"I can dimension jump, Dean, just like I can go back in time. God watches over all parallel universes, so I can go between them as I wish," Cas informed as Dean nodded.

"Can the Doctor do that?" Dean asked.

"Not by himself, no, and Raziel can't take the TARDIS with him when he jumps through the barriers. However, now he can travel with ease without using his energy," Cas answered as Sam nodded.

"Now he can go wherever he wants, whenever he wants," Sam finished as the angel nodded.

"Well, how are we going to find him?" Dean inquired impatiently as everyone turned to Cas.

"Why don't we try summoning him?" Sam suggested with a shrug. Sherlock stared at him, wondering if he was really going to let that happen in his home. Cas nodded.

"That is a good idea," he answered as John shook his head.

"How are you going to summon him?" John demanded as Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"You know, you put some things in a bowl, draw a circle with chalk, and light in on fire," Dean answered, not wanting to explain the entire process.

"What kind of things?" John continued.

"Leaves and plants with candles," Sam answered as Dean brought out a page with the ingredients and directions for the summoning. Sherlock stared at it, skeptical.

"Do you really think you can summon a spiritual creature by drawing a circle and burning leaves in a bowl?" Sherlock scoffed, writing it off as nonsense. Dean gave Sam a weary look, not liking the normal Sherlock.

"It's worked before," Sam reassured, grabbing the list from Dean. "I'll go find the ingredients while you prepare everything here."

"Okay. Cas with me. Sherlock, you're going to watch. Amy, Rory, do what you want. John, make Sherlock doesn't get in the way," Dean instructed as Sam left. Sherlock stepped forward, offended.

"I'm not going to get in the way," he retorted as Dean gave him a warning look.

"Good," he whispered before he and Cas went downstairs. Not sure what else to do, Amy and Rory followed, also wanting to know what was going on. John followed, pushing Sherlock towards the stairs. Once they got down there, Dean had already moved the rug and the armchair, making room for the circle.

"Mrs. Hudson is going to be upset when she sees this," Sherlock groaned as Dean shrugged.

"It's only chalk. It'll wash away," Dean reassured as Cas supervised, making sure that everything was correct. Sherlock looked at John, not wanting anything to do with this.

"So, if this does work, what are we going to do when the angel gets here?" Sherlock implored as Dean brought out a jar of dark liquid.

"This is holy oil. You burn a circle around an angel, the angel can't get passed it. They are stuck inside until you remove the flames," Dean informed, giving the item to Cas before he poured it around the chalk.

"Mrs. Hudson will not like that," John reminded as Dean sighed.

"It won't leave a mark, and even if it does, I'll pay for the damages, okay?" Dean informed harshly, hating all the remarks. Cas finished and gave the jar back to Dean as he finished the chalk circle.

"How long will it be before Sam gets back?" John asked as Dean shrugged.

"How far away is the nearest store?" Dean implored.

"A few blocks away," Sherlock quickly answered as Dean turned to him.

"Then it should take a few minutes, thinking that he can find everything there," Dean replied, turning to Cas. "If Sam can't find everything, do you think you can get some of the stuff?"

"Of course," the angel responded, staring at Sherlock. The detective returned the look, discontent. John held the bridge of his nose for a moment, glad to have Sherlock back, but he seemed to be against Cas and the Winchesters. Sherlock turned back to Dean.

"What are we going to do once Raziel is in the circle? How can we convince it to leave the Doctor's body?" Sherlock inquired, folding his arms. Dean stopped drawing a moment, growing annoyed.

"Well, I was going to use your friend, Anderson, as a replacement, but the Doctor threw off my plan," Dean answered as Sherlock laughed.

"Anderson is not my friend," Sherlock informed, making Dean smirk.

"Then he would have been a perfect match."


	15. Chapter 15

"Shouldn't we be focused on finding the Doctor?" John reminded, catching Sherlock's and Dean's attention. Rory stepped out.

"He's right. The longer we talk, the faster Raziel is going to get away," Rory added, looking at John for a second. Amy walked out of the hallway and nodded.

"We need to find him," she whispered, worried for her friend.

"We will find him as soon as Sam gets back. Cas, why don't you hurry him along," Dean instructed before Cas vanished. Amy looked around, startled.

"Does that ever not get annoying?" she asked sharply.

"No, it doesn't," Dean sighed, finishing up the circle. He stood up and admired it. "There we go. Now we just need the ingredients and we'll be ready to go."

"What happens when we find him again?" John whispered, unclear on what the plan was.

"We'll trap him in a circle and convince him to get out," Dean answered shortly, walking to the kitchen. Sherlock followed him, as his best experiments were in there and he didn't want them to be disturbed.

"And how are you going to do that?" Amy asked, leaning against the door frame.

"With extreme care," Dean grumbled, looking in the fridge. Seeing the severed head and pickled toes, he gently closed it and stared at Sherlock. "Why the hell is that in there?"

"They are my experiments, and I would like it very much if you didn't touch them," Sherlock sneered as Dean nodded.

"Of course," he smiled, rubbing his hands together. "Is there any chance that you have any beer or whiskey?"

"I don't think so, although, it might be a good idea in the future," John whispered, sitting at the table. Dean just nodded, really needing a drink. He walked back into the living room and sat down. John remained in the kitchen, but the other three followed Dean.

"Is this how your life normally is?" Amy implored, sitting across from him on the couch. He shrugged and grinned.

"Depends on what you mean," Dean answered, leaning forward.

"Running from angels, chasing monsters down," Amy answered as Dean's smile faded.

"It's my life," he whispered with a small grin. Amy shook her head, not understanding.

"Why?"

"If I don't, who else will? I've been doing this since I was little. It's all I know. Do you think that Sherlock or you could face down a malevolent ghost or a demon? Not many can," Dean replied sternly. "I'm not the type to sit all day as the world goes to hell. I assume that's why you travel with the Doctor."

"It is, but don't you have a home to go to? A family?" Amy continued as Rory sat next to her. Sherlock remained standing by the door, intrigued by Dean.

"Sammy's all I have. My mother died when I was young, and my dad a few years ago. I don't know of any other relatives," Dean whispered, looking at his knees. Amy bit her lip, understanding how that felt. For twenty years, she lived without parents or family. Just her aunt. "So, to answer your question, I don't have a home. The closest thing I have to one is my Impala back in the States."

"Impala?" Rory asked.

"1967 Chevrolet Impala," Dean clarified with a smile as Rory gave a half grin.

"Where do you sleep? Do you sleep in the car?" Amy interrogated as Dean laughed.

"No, Sam and I always get motel rooms. This job demands that we travel a lot, so it's easier just to stay on the road," he answered plainly while Amy nodded. Before she could answer more questions, Cas and Sam appeared behind Dean, shocking the Ponds. Dean slowly turned around and looked at them. "About time you got here. What took so long?"

"There are some things on this list that you can't find in a grocery store, Dean. I had Cas go look for them before we came back," Sam snipped, giving the bag to Dean.

"Do you have a large bowl?" Dean asked Sherlock, holding up the bag. He nodded and sent John to fetch it. Once Dean received the bowl, he placed the ingredients inside and placed it in the middle of the circle as Sam poured the holy oil. Dean struck a match and smiled at the rest, who were uncertain about the procedure. "Here goes nothing."

"There goes Mrs. Hudson's flooring," Sherlock whispered before the match lit up the bowl. Within seconds, the Doctor with Raziel inside appeared inside the circle. Sam struck his own match and lit the oil, making Raziel laugh.

"Did Cas teach you his?" Raziel chuckled as Amy's hand went to her mouth. It was the Doctor, she thought, but his voice was lower and more threatening. "Well, you certainly have my attention."

"Get out of his body," Dean demanded, surprising Raziel.

"Or what? Are you going to kill the Doctor just to get to me?" Raziel laughed as Dean shrugged.

"Of course not, but you're not leaving this circle until you let him go," Dean replied, making Raziel pale.

"The fire will die out."

"Ah, but holy oil doesn't do that. It doesn't die out. I have to put it out for you to go free," Dean reminded as Raziel grumbled under his breath.

"Even if I do let him go, where am I going to go? I love heaven as much as the next person, but I have a job to do and I doubt I would be welcome there right now," Raziel informed as Sam stepped forward, surprised.

"You have a job to do?" Sam whispered.

"I thought you were in it for the fun," Amy added, crossing her arms. Raziel smiled at her and shook his head.

"I am. That's why I took the job, he clarified as Sam stared at him. "Zachariah hired me, along with a dozen other angels, to be on the lookout. He figured that the Winchesters were going to flee, so he positioned us in the far corners of the world to make sure he didn't lose you two."

"But he can't find us. Not with the runes on our bones," Sam informed, making Raziel laugh.

"True, but he always knew where you were in the general vicinity. He knew which state you were in, but he could never pinpoint where you were," Raziel corrected as Dean looked at his brother.

" Did you tell Zachariah where we are?" Dean demanded as Raziel stared at him.

"No, I didn't get the chance. I was busy looking for the TARDIS. This Doctor guy has a lot of memories and useless knowledge. I don't know where he put the machine," Raziel retorted, snarling at Dean.

"That's a relief," Amy whispered, smiling at Rory. Raziel rolled his eyes and looked back at Dean.

"So, where do I go?" he demanded angrily. Dean looked at Cas, wondering if he would want to join in. Cas stepped forward and faced his brother. "Are you just going to stand there as they make a fool out of me?"

"You do not need them to make you look like a fool. And until we can find you another suitable vessel, yes, I'm going to stand here," Cas answered, infuriating Raziel.

"I will not stand for this. When I get out, I will kill every single one of you pink apes!" Raziel shouted, staring at everyone individually. Dean, however, rolled his eyes at the attempt at a threat.

"I don't see you doing much from inside that circle," Dean muttered, picking up one of Sherlock's books as a prop. He just wanted to make Raziel angry. Sam sighed, knowing what Dean was doing, and stepped forward.

"Why are you doing this? Do you want to see the apocalypse happen?" Sam asked as Raziel grimaced.

"Yes, yes I do. It will be entertaining for me to kill all those demons from hell. And then it will be paradise on earth. Sure a few million humans will die, but who cares? You guys breed like rabbits anyway. You'll get your numbers back after the damage is done," Raziel answered, not understanding what the big deal was. Dean threw down the book, furious.

"A few million? I think a little more will die than that, and I find that to be a very big deal. Most of these people are innocent and don't deserve to die because they were collateral damage to your raging war. Do you even know what will cause the apocalypse? Your older brothers are just having a temper tantrum on earth because they can't sort out their goddamn problems! Do you think people deserve to die because of that? Everyone deserves to live, no matter how insignificant their lives must seem to you. We aren't flies that are mindless and stupid!" Dean shouted, standing on the edge of the fire. Raziel locked his jaw, seeing a glint of an angel sword in his jacket. Dean stepped down and took a deep breath. "How did you feel when your brothers were killed?"

"What?" Raziel whispered, irritated.

"Come on, some of your brothers must have died in the past years that you've been alive. How did it feel to see them gone like that?" Dean asked as Raziel's expression darkened. "Exactly. That is exactly what it's like for me when you kill a human. That's my brother you're killing, and I don't like it. I don't like it even more when you threaten a significant portion of the world's population."

"Dean," Sam whispered, touching his brother's arm before Dean swatted it back.

"I will fight for them until my last breath. I will never give my consent to Michael because he doesn't care about who he hurts outside of his family. He doesn't care that he will be ruining millions of lives just by trying to sort out a dispute that he and his younger brother had," Dean informed before shaking his head. Raziel turned to Cas again, flabbergasted.

"He's insulting me," Raziel informed as Cas closed his eyes. Dean smiled and laughed darkly.

"You know, if it was worth it, I would punch you," Dean muttered, glaring at Raziel. Cas shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"Are you really going to let this puny thing talk to me, Castiel?" Raziel whispered, staring at his brother. Cas looked up, angry.

"That _puny thing_ is the only thing that has shown me kindness in the past millennium. He has shown more love and compassion than you or any one of our brothers have. I wonder if the human race is better than us, because they have learned that trait," Cas explained, making Raziel angrier.

"You've gotten soft, Castiel," Raziel hissed before Cas shook his head.

"I've learned my mistake," Cas whispered, raising his chin. "It's time that you learn yours."


	16. Chapter 16

Raziel laughed at Castiel, surprising Dean. Amy watched carefully for any signs that the Doctor might be trying to come back. It was strange for her to see her best friend act this way. Of course, she knew that this wasn't really him, but it still made her feel uneasy.

"And what lesson would you like for me to learn today, dear Castiel?" Raziel smiled, but his voice gave away a hint of nerves. It seemed that Castiel startled him, and he didn't like it.

"It is not one I can teach you, or even guide you, although I want you to learn it. These humans have put everything into perspective. There is a reason that Father favorited them," Castiel informed, staring at Raziel.

"Father is dead," Raziel hissed angrily as Castiel shook his head.

"I refuse to believe that. He is out there. Somewhere," Cas countered, refusing to believe the recent news.

"He isn't in heaven anymore. He is as good as dead to us. Or else, wouldn't He protect his beloved humans?" Raziel asked with a sneer. Cas kept an even expression as he looked at his brother. "Face it, Castiel. He isn't out there anymore. We have to fend for ourselves now."

"No, we don't. Even if God is dead, then that gives us more reason to protect the humans. Together, we can fight the armies of Hell," Cas continued, staring at Raziel.

"Why fight them when we can send Michael and Lucifer to fight? I quite like our chances, might I add. When Hell is leaderless, there will no longer be armies of Hell. Only stray demons in need of extermination," Raziel argued as Cas sighed, getting nowhere.

"Well, I don't like your chances," Dean spoke up, making Raziel smile.

"Then you're going to have to deal with that somehow," Raziel muttered, finding Dean amusing. Sam gave his brother a warning look before Dean turned away, looking at a wall. Rory, who had been quiet the entire time, approached.

"Aren't you afraid that the Doctor might overpower you and take back his body?" he asked softly, surprising everyone in the room.

"Excuse me?" Raziel whispered, turning to Rory.

"The Doctor wouldn't have given you his body unless he had a back up plan," Rory informed as Amy nodded. Raziel smiled and shook his head.

"The Doctor may be a Timelord, but that doesn't mean that he is stronger than you humans," Raziel snickered as Rory shrugged.

"I think it may have something to do with him being the last of his race. That has made him stronger, or something. And he is stronger than humans," Rory answered firmly as Dean widened his eyes.

"To you, maybe, but that doesn't mean that he is a match for me," Raziel whispered before he collapsed onto the floor, narrowing dodging the flames. Castiel stepped back, startled.

"I thought so," Rory mumbled as his wife looked at him, worried and scared. "I heard the Doctor talking to himself last night after the Winchesters had left. He knew that he couldn't just sit there as Raziel took another man for a vessel, but he also knew that he couldn't stop it."

"So he developed a plan for Raziel to take his body?" Amy whispered, skeptical.

"Sort of. It was a temporary solution. That was when he came into our room last night and asked me to promise him something," Rory continued, drawing in everyone's attention. "He said he knew of a method to get rid of angels for a short while."

"He did?" Castiel whispered, surprised at this. Before saying anything else, Rory quickly took out a slab of wood with a circle with symbols drawn in his blood. As Amy gasped at the morbid sight, Rory placed his bloodied hand on it, sending Castiel away and Raziel screaming until silence. Flabbergasted, Sam, Dean, Amy, Sherlock, and John stared at Rory before he dropped the board. Unfortunately, the spell also put out the Holy fire, making Dean rather angry.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Dean hissed, standing up to Rory.

"Dean...stop..." the Doctor whispered as he struggled to sit up. Sam ran to his side, making sure that he was okay. Dean halted, surprised to hear the Doctor's voice instead of Raziel's.

"How did you do that?" Dean asked quietly.

"Do what?" the Doctor answered with a smile while Sam helped him sit up.

"Usually the soul goes with the angel and the body. How did you manage to keep both here?" Dean interrogated, wondering if it could work with someone human. The Doctor shook his head and laughed under his breath.

"From what I understand, an angel has never been in a Timelord body. That means that they don't know how to fully control it. I guessed that if I focused on something here, which was you, then I would stay here without Raziel," the Doctor explained softly, astounding Dean.

"You didn't know if it was going to work?" Amy whispered, suddenly angry. Rory put a hand on her shoulder to keep her from getting at the Doctor.

"I had a pretty good idea that it was going to," the Doctor replied, defending himself. "It worked, didn't it?"

"Yeah, but now Cas is gone as well," Dean observed, calming down. John sat down and put his head in his hands.

"John?" Sam whispered as John shook his head.

"Two weeks ago, I didn't believe in aliens, ghosts, demons, or angels, and it seems that they all want to be in my house," John answered as Dean stood up.

"Only angels and aliens, sir," Dean reminded as John nodded, trying to keep an even head. Sam shot his brother a stern face before turning back to John.

"Do you want us to go home now? Sherlock is fine and we aren't needed here anymore," Sam informed as John shook his head again, surprising the Hunter.

"No, I want to help. I want to see that angel pay for what he did to Sherlock and your friend," he answered softly as Sherlock stepped forward.

"John, I don't think-" Sherlock began as John cut him off.

"No, this was our problem, Sherlock. We need to see it out until the bitter end," John repeated as Sherlock sighed. He sat down without saying another word as John took a deep breath, surprised that he surrendered so easily. "What do you need us to do?"

"Right now, we have to hide ourselves. The Winchesters have already been angel proofed, but the rest of us have not. It's only a matter of time before Raziel finds Zachariah and they come looking for Sam and Dean," the Doctor informed, resting his gaze on the brothers. "As much as I would hate to admit it, it would be better if we split up. I won't be responsible for inadvertently causing the apocalypse."

"With all due respect, Doctor, I think that it would be better if we stick together. Sam and I can fight off a few angels. This isn't anything new to us. Besides, once we have Cas by our side again, everything will be fine," Dean informed as Sam agreed behind him.

"Dean, I admire your... whatever this is, but I don't think that this is a good idea," the Doctor pressed as Rory helped him stand up.

"What are you going to do when Zachariah comes knocking, huh? You don't know the first thing about angel prevention. Besides, we just need to find someone that can get us some hex bags that will ward off the angels. Then we can travel wherever we wish without being followed," Dean countered as the Doctor sighed, hating how stubborn he was.

"Fine, but let's find the hex bags first," the Doctor negotiated as Sam grabbed his coat.

"I'll go find someone who can do that," he whispered before going to the car to get his laptop. Dean turned back to the Doctor, grinning in triumph.

"John, Sherlock, grab some of your belongings. It seems that we're going on a road trip," the Doctor smiled, never being on a _road trip_ before. John did as he was told while Sherlock groaned.

"A car ride?" he whispered, bewildered.

"I would take the TARDIS, but we still need to wait a few more days," the Doctor whispered, lying through his teeth. The TARDIS could indeed be moved, but he was worried about not having enough power to get back home. And he didn't even want to try to land that TARDIS in the laboratory again. With an exasperated sigh, Sherlock went upstairs to collect a few belongings.

"Doctor? Where are we going?" Amy hissed, confused and a bit scared of the thought of traveling with this group.

"Anywhere but here. However, I will suggest we stay in the UK. Going to America could get problematic," the Doctor whispered, cringing at the thought of taking a plane. Amy sighed and nodded.

"After we get home, we should go to America. Sounds like fun," Amy suggested before she took a step back. The Doctor grinned and nodded.

"That would be fun. Although, America isn't what you think it is," the Doctor warned as Dean folded his arms, standing off to the side.

"Please don't insult my country while I'm standing here," Dean whispered sternly, making the Doctor smile.

"I meant no offense," the Doctor insisted as Dean shook his head.

"Whatever. Let's just get going," Dean urged before he walked out of the apartment. John came down the stairs with a modest knapsack, which held a few shirts, two pairs of pants, undergarments, socks, and a jumper. Sherlock came down after him with a larger bag, which surprised the Doctor.

"What do you have in there, Sherlock?" he inquired, making Sherlock shrug.

"Just a few things. A few shirts, a pair of pants, half a dozen books, and a microscope," Sherlock informed as Amy bit her lip. She couldn't say that it surprised her, but she still found it odd that he would take a microscope on a road trip to save their lives.

"I see. Well, I'm sure Dean has the car ready outside, or Sam does," the Doctor informed, changing the subject. The Doctor took the lead with Rory as the other three traveled behind. As the Doctor had mentioned, Dean was waiting at the wheel. When they drew near, Dean popped the trunk and looked in the rearview mirror before he had an epiphany.

"We're not all going to fit," he whispered, noticing that there was only room for six if you squeezed someone in the front, which would probably be Amy or John. Sam sighed and put his hand to his head. Dean opened the door and got out as Sam protested.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, tired.

"Find a bigger car. Hopefully _not_ a minivan," he informed before dashing off. Sherlock picked up his bag from the trunk.

"This is turning out nicely," he whispered, irritated. John closed his eyes and counted to ten.


	17. Chapter 17

As they waited for Dean to grab a roomier car of some kind, Sam moved the car into an alley to avoid Sherlock and John being blamed for the stolen car. Sherlock had rolled his eyes when Sam informed him, thinking that he would eventually have to explain what happened to the car to someone. Amy and Rory stood off to the side, exhausted and nervous. They had never had to run from anything as powerful as this without the TARDIS has a safe place. The Doctor sat on the the steps with John. It had been awkward at first, but they grew used to the uncomfortable silence. Sherlock paced, thinking of possible ways the angels could find the Winchesters. Eventually, Dean drove by in an old farming truck that looked like it was a least twenty years old. Shocked, Sam walked over to the truck.

"What is this?" he asked as Dean smiled. He leaned out the window and patted the door.

"This is an old truck I found a few blocks down. The people using it seemed to be in the store, so we probably need to hurry," Dean informed as John and Sherlock threw their bags in the back. Sam shook his head.

"This isn't safe," Sam warned.

"Being chased by angels isn't safe, and I'm pretty sure that taking two cars is an equally bad idea. There's a tarp on the bed of the truck. Just hid under there until we're out of city limits. The Doctor gets to ride up front," Dean answered as Sam raised an eyebrow. "There's three seats up here."

"I see," Sam whispered as Amy and Rory got on first, then followed by Sherlock and John. "Whatever. Let's just get out of here."

"Gladly," Dean replied, sticking his head back inside the car as the Doctor climbed into the middle and Sam sat down. Once the door was shut and everyone was under the tarp, Dean drove to the city limits, hoping that no one had noticed that their truck had been stolen yet. "What did you find out about the hex bags, Sam?"

"There's a witch that lives in Stafford, which is about a two and a half hour drive. She sells good luck bags that supposedly help people," Sam informed as Dean took a deep breath.

"I see. Are we going to have to gank her?" Dean asked, not wanting to draw attention. Sam shrugged.

"I don't think so. There haven't been any missing person reports or mysterious murders in years. If she's a witch, she doesn't act like one," Sam admitted as the Doctor shook his head.

"Maybe she's a good witch," the Doctor suggested before Dean shook his head.

"Unlikely. In all my years of hunting, I have never come across a good witch," Dean answered, upsetting the Doctor.

"You haven't even met her yet," the Doctor defended as Dean shrugged.

"I just said that it was unlikely. I didn't say that it was impossible," Dean replied smoothly, focused on the road.

"And we aren't going there to hunt her. We just want the hex bags to make sure that the angels can't follow you and your friends. That's it. We'll let the British Hunters take care of her if she is hurting people," Sam informed as Dean gave him a side glance. He had forgotten about international Hunters, and he just hoped that they weren't territorial like some of the ones back in the States. Sam sighed silently and turned his attention to the scenery zooming by. The Doctor folded his arms and leaned against the back of the seat, bitter.

Soon, they were out of the city limits without any problems and were heading to the countryside. Dean knocked on the window, signalling to the people in the truck bed that it was okay to remove the tarp. Amy sat up quickly, uncomfortable, and threw the tarp off of her. Rory pushed it farther away as Sherlock sat up slowly. John just pushing himself up and leaned against one of the walls. It hadn't been a terribly long ride, but it was extremely uncomfortable.

"Where are we?" Sherlock asked, looking around. Amy shrugged, curious herself.

"No idea," Rory sighed, not surprised that the Doctor didn't inform them of where they were going. Sherlock pursed his lip as he looked around, hoping that he could deduce where the Winchesters were headed.

"We're heading north," Sherlock began, looking around. "No, northwest. However, this road goes through a number of towns."

"Why would Sam and Dean want to go through small towns like that?" Amy implied, hoping to help out Sherlock.

"They said something earlier about _hex bags_, which I'm actually not sure what they are. They said that they would offer some protection, but what kind is still a mystery," Sherlock explained. "If I knew what they were talking about, then I would be able to figure out where we are going."

"We'll find out soon enough, I guess," Rory mumbled, feeling exhausted. Amy tucked her knees underneath her chin as John stared at Sherlock.

"You could just ask them. The window's right there and they aren't kidnapping us," John pointed out as Sherlock stared at him, surprised at the brilliancy in his friend. Amy turned around carefully, as the road was bumpy. She knocked on the window, catching their attention. Sam opened the window as Amy stuck her head in.

"Where are we going?" she inquired, looking at each of them.

"Stafford. There's a witch there than can create the hex bags," Sam informed as Amy nodded.

"Right. What are hex bags?" she whispered, confused.

"They are little magic bags that can shield you from the angels and demons," Dean interrupted, glancing back at her.

"Isn't Cas an angel? He won't be able to find us," she pointed out, knowing that it was important to have as many allies as they could right now.

"I gave him a cell," Dean answered.

"An angel having a cell phone. That's new," she muttered before she retracted her head and sat back down next to Rory. When Sherlock stared at her, she took a deep breath. "We're going to Stafford, and hex bags are _magic_ bags that will shield us from angels and demons."

"What are in the bags?" John inquired as Amy shrugged.

"They didn't say, but they firmly believe that they work, for whatever reason," Amy grumbled, surprised herself.

"What if they don't work?" Sherlock asked rhetorically. Amy glanced at Rory, hoping that the Doctor had a say in this. If he didn't think it was worth a shot, he would have argued. Wouldn't he?

"I'm sure they will. We wouldn't be making this trip if it wasn't going to work," Rory added, looking at every person. Sherlock looked skeptical, but didn't argue. He was possessed by an angel. Why wouldn't the hex bags be a real thing, too? John noticed Sherlock's hesitation to argue and he grew worried. John could never understand what it would be like for an angel to inhabit his body, so he didn't know how to comfort his friend.

"I just hope we get there soon," Amy mumbled as they went over another set of bumps.

~~P~~

Eventually, they reached Stafford in less than two hours. Dean pulled onto the side of the road as Sam struggled to get the address off his laptop. Amy leaped off the truck, eager to be on stable again. Rory unlatched the door in the back and climbed off with Sherlock and John behind him.

"Where are we off to now?" Amy asked Dean as he jumped out of the truck.

"Sam's looking for the address, but it might be harder than he thought," Dean informed, closing the door. Amy nodded as Rory stood next to her. "Where's Sherlock and John?"

"Behind us. That ride was brutal," Amy informed as Dean nodded.

"Yeah, I can imagine. Although, we wouldn't come here it if it wasn't important," he replied sincerely.

"That's what I thought. How long is this going to take?" Amy asked as Dean shrugged.

"No idea. Maybe an hour. Maybe a day. Why? Do you have somewhere you need to be?" Dean teased as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm just tired. I want to know if I get to sleep before we get on the road again," Amy snapped, awnry. Dean chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm sure we can check into a motel or something," Dean replied as Sam got out, letting the Doctor out as well.

"I found the address!" Sam called out, walking over to his brother. Dean turned to him as Amy crossed her arms, wanting to know where they were going. Rory tried to look at the laptop screen, but it was at the wrong angle. "We could probably walk there if you don't want to drive. It's about a block."

"We're walking," Amy informed, catching their attention. Sam nodded, thinking that it was a good idea.

"And there's no guarantee there's going to be somewhere to park the car," Sam added as Dean shrugged.

"Sounds good to me. It'll be nice to stretch my legs," Dean concluded as the Doctor walked over to Sherlock and John, mostly to tell them what was going on. Amy let Sam pass, as he knew where he was going, before she started walking. Rory followed behind as the last three trailed behind.

When they got to the house, Sam and Dean stopped and started to talk to each other. Amy watched them carefully, wondering what they were talking about. Sherlock looked around, thinking that this was a rather normal neighborhood for a witch to live in. Eventually Sam and Dean came to some kind of conscientious and turned to the rest of the party.

"Okay, so Sam and I are going to ask her if she can make us some hex bags. Since there are so many of us, however, we can't all go in," Dean hinted as Amy nodded.

"Where should we go?" Rory asked, not sure if he trusted Dean.

"We passed a park a little bit ago. You can wait there and we'll be back," Dean answered as Sherlock came up to Sam.

"This is my number. Tell us how long you will be when you know. I won't sit around in a park for long," he informed as Sam nodded, understanding. Dean rolled his eyes before he directed his brother to the house. Amy sighed before walking to the park. Sherlock gave the Doctor a weary glance before following her.


	18. Chapter 18

As the rest of the group waited at the park, Sam and Dean walked up to the door and knocked on it. They only had to wait a moment before a young lady opened it, and she was not happy to see them.

"What do you want?" she demanded through the screen door. Dean smiled and shrugged.

"I heard that you make hex bags," he answered softly as her irritation turned to fear. The woman stared at them, waiting for them to do something. Sam glanced around, hoping that no one was watching. "Do you?"

"Are you not hunters?" she muttered, surprised.

"No?" Sam answered, pretending to be confused. The woman sighed and relaxed. Dean gave a quick look at Sam, thinking it wasn't a good idea to lie to her.

"How do you know about hex bags, then?" she questioned as Dean shrugged.

"The internet," Sam replied before Dean could open his mouth. The woman groaned and rubbed her forehead.

"The internet. Of course," she grumbled, turning back to them. "Why would you think I would make you a hex bag, anyway? And how did you know that I made them?"

"We'll pay you a great deal of money and we searched local witches," Dean answered with a grin. The witch raised an eyebrow, not convinced.

"But you two aren't local. You're American. What, do you have family around here?" the woman demanded while Sam shook his head.

"No, we're visiting friends here," Sam whispered.

"I see. How much money?" she asked, curious.

"How much do you need?" Dean implored, taking out John's wallet. Meanwhile, John had noticed that his money was gone.

"Five hundred pounds per bag," she replied, hoping that would scare them away. However, Dean took out John's credit card and gave it to her. Sighing, the woman took it and went inside, gesturing them to come in. "My name is Zoe Abney."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam," Dean answered with a smile. Zoe ignored him and went into her conjuring room. To the brothers' surprise, it looked like a normal living room, with bookshelves everywhere and a large couch against the back wall. She sat down and brought out a book from underneath the coffee table in front of her. "How long will this take?"

"A few minutes. What kind of hex bag are you looking for?" Zoe asked as she found the chapter she was looking for.

"We need protection from demons and angels," Sam answered as she laughed.

"Demons and angels, huh? How many?" she whispered, thinking she would get paid for fueling a ludicrous belief.

"Five," Dean smiled as she sighed.

"That should take about ten minutes. If you wait in my front room, I'll get it done," Zoe informed, shooing them away. Sam took out his phone and called Sherlock while Dean looked out the window, making sure that the heavenly forces weren't upon them.

"Hello?" Sherlock answered plainly.

"Hey, it's Sam. The witch says that it will take about ten minutes, so meet back at the car in fifteen," Sam instructed, walking to the wall.

"I'll tell the others," Sherlock replied before hanging up. Sam glanced at the screen before putting the phone away.

"What did he say?" Dean inquired as Sam shrugged.

"That he would tell the others," Sam answered, looking around. Dean nodded and looked at the street again.

"It's so quiet," Dean complained before taking a deep breath.

"England's countryside does that," Sam informed, sitting on the couch. Dean ignored the comment and stared, hoping that Zoe would get the project done faster.

~~PD~~

Meanwhile, Sherlock sat on a bench in the park refusing to move. John stood next to him, watching the pigeons flock toward them, thinking that they were going to be fed. The Doctor was trying to convince Amy that a seesaw would be a fun way to pass the time, but she refused. Although, Sherlock noticed that Rory nearly volunteered, but thought better of it.

"Shouldn't we go over there? We're being rude," John noted as Sherlock shrugged.

"If you wish to go over there, you can. I'm still trying to figure things out and how the Doctor got here," Sherlock admitted as John raised an eyebrow.

"You still haven't forgiven him?"

"There's nothing to forgive. I relied on him too much and pushed me away. I would have done the same thing," Sherlock defended, wondering why the Doctor would have come here anyway.

"Do you remember anything since the angel took you?" John whispered.

"John, you have asked that question before," Sherlock informed as John sighed, about to clarify. "But, no, I don't remember anything. Just black. I heard voices, but they were like whispers. It was like a dream."

"Would you like me to tell you why the Doctor was in our flat?" John asked as Sherlock stared at him, then nodded. "He came here by accident, as far as I understand it. He fell through the cracks of the universe and fell into this one. Raziel said that he knew him, and I guess that information was extracted from your memories. They landed in a top secret lab, and Raziel was sent to retrieve them. He invited the Doctor and his companions to the flat, where I and Mrs. Hudson protested. Anyway, things went wrong and were escalated. Ended up countering an alien invasion and saved the planet."

"Really?" Sherlock asked, sounding skeptical of the story. John shrugged and nodded.

"That's what happened. Do you not believe me?"

"No, I do. Danger follows the Doctor around everywhere, so it doesn't surprise me that you helped him stop an extraterrestrial invasion. He isn't human, after all," Sherlock answered plainly, looking up at John.

"Do you feel that our entire world has flipped upside down?" John muttered, feeling lost and ignorant.

"Shockingly, yes," Sherlock whispered, never guessing that angels were real.

"Good," John mouthed, hoping that he wasn't he only one. Sherlock stood up and looked around. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to walk around," Sherlock answered, walking away. John rolled his eyes, scolding himself. He should have known that Sherlock would have been bored by now. John followed him, striding beside him. "I can't figure it out."

"What out?"

"Shh," Sherlock quieted, holding his hand in front of John's face. John took a deep breath and counted to ten in his head. Sherlock had a thought in his head for a few moments before he lost it. "You were saying?"

"What are you trying to figure out? This seems pretty cut and dry to me," John repeated, thinking that they were just running from the angels. Weren't they?

"Does it seem odd that creatures such as these angels should have found us by now? They can appear wherever they wish, when they wish. They can kill you easily. They are faster and smarter than us. We aren't masked yet by the witchcraft that the Winchester's are getting. What is taking them so long to find us?"

"Didn't Rory do something that prevented them from coming back?" John reminded.

"That was only Raziel and Cas. There must be more than two angels, John. There are so many. Why aren't they here?" Sherlock pressed, worry in his voice. The shock of being a vessel had sparked fear in Sherlock's heart. He never thought he would be afraid of heavenly beings, portrayed as peaceful and wearing white robes. Instead, they were vengeful and warrior-like. John bit his lip, thinking that this was a good point. "It doesn't make sense. And where did Rory send them?"

"I'm sure the Winchesters will have the answer for us when they get back. When do we need to get back to the car?" John inquired as Sherlock put his hands to his mouth.

"In about five to seven minutes. Roughly," Sherlock replied as his hands templed in thought.

"I think we should start walking back. I don't think the Doctor is focused right now," John informed as Sherlock nodded, agreeing.

Fortunately, the Doctor and the Ponds were where they had left them. However, it appeared that the Doctor had convinced Amy to get on the seesaw as Rory stood by, watching. John stifled a laugh, thinking that two grown people were playing on a jungle gym looked ridiculous. Sherlock, on the other hand, seemed relieved that they were still there. That the angels hadn't taken them while they were gone. Seeing John and Sherlock again, Rory walked over.

"Does the Doctor do this often? Act like a two year old?" John asked as Rory shrugged.

"Yep, sounds about right," Rory admitted, looking over at the two. John just nodded, taking it in. "I'm surprised that he is so old. Sometimes he doesn't seem mature enough for the real world."

"It's how he copes," Sherlock interjected as John raised an eyebrow. "Didn't he tell you? He's killed his entire race."

"He what?" John exclaimed as Rory pursed his lips, already knowing this.

"Killed all the Time Lords. He's the last one of his kind. He says that he had to kill them so that the universe could live on," Sherlock explained as Rory shrugged. John closed his eyes and turned to Sherlock.

"He killed his entire race? To save the universe?" John clarified as Sherlock and Rory both nodded. "Why do you trust him again?"

"Because he has never done anything to me that has deliberately caused me harm," Rory answered as John gave him a look that demanded an answer. "We get into dangerous situations by accident. Like this one. He doesn't mean to attract trouble."

"I see," John whispered, looking away, shocked.

"The Doctor isn't a murderer, John. I would know if he would be safe to be around," Sherlock reassured, looking across the park.

"That still doesn't make me feel better," John whispered before he tried to figure things out. "So, he acts like a kid because he managed to kill all his friends and family?"

"Basically," Rory shrugged as John nodded.

"Well then. Wasn't expecting that," John whispered with a forced smile. Rory sighed and looked over the Doctor and Amy. Sometimes, it was impossible to think that the Doctor was so old and had seen so much. However, those times when you could see his age and wisdom, it was terrifying. If he wanted to be, he could be an unstoppable force.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I am so sorry that this took so long. I just started college and I have been so busy since. Luckily, it's starting to calm down, so I'll be able to right more often. And thank you for being patient and reading this. You're awesome! :D**

After a few minutes, Zoe came back into the room, holding a plastic bag with hex bags inside. Dean turned toward her, as he was staring out the window, waiting for the angels to find them. With a sigh, she handed them to him as Sam stood up.

"There you go," she whispered before she returned the credit card. Zoe glanced out the window, expecting something to be there. Dean smiled as he accepted the charms. "I don't know why you would want these, and I don't want to know. Get out of here before you attract more attention."

"But these are angel proof," Sam reminded as Zoe scoffed.

"If you are running from angels, then you've done something to them. I just don't want to get caught in the crossfire. My father made that mistake," Zoe informed, pushing them out the door. Sam quickly thanked her as she slammed the door behind them. Dean shrugged before skipping down the stairs. Sam glanced back at the door and shook his head.

"What?" Dean asked as Sam caught up, distracted.

"She was nervous," Sam observed.

"Yeah, she knew what angels are capable of," Dean pointed out, swinging the bag a bit. Sam shook his head again.

"It was like she knew that the angels were after us. Do you think she gave us away?" Sam whispered as Dean shot him a look. It was then he realized that angels don't want to be known in this world. Why would a witch know that angels existed without question and take time to give them an excessive amount of hex bags?

"I think we need to get out of here now," Dean grumbled, picking up the pace. Sam whipped out his phone and quickly dialed Sherlock's number. When he wasn't answering, he dialed John's, hoping that he would pick up.

"Hello?" John greeted from the other end of the line. Sam let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, John. It's Sam. We have the bags, but we think we may have been found out. Get everyone and meet Dean and me at the car," Sam informed, not skipping a beat. John paused a moment.

"We're on our way," John whispered before hanging up. Sam shoved the phone back into his pocket and caught up with Dean. Once they reached the car, Dean unlocked the driver door and opened Sam's. They climbed in as the others turned the corner. Dean started the car and drove over to them, saving time. Amy, Rory, John, and the Doctor climbed into the back as Sherlock entered passenger side, forcing Sam to sit in the middle.

"What kind of trouble are we in now?" Sherlock asked, side glancing at Sam.

"The witch may have informed the angels about our whereabouts. If we don't get out of here soon, it won't matter that we have the hex bags," Sam answered as Dean floored it out of the town. Sherlock glanced out the window and sighed. "What?"

"There are no people outside," he observed as Sam looked at Dean, wondering how they didn't notice it. "Why wouldn't there be people out?"

"Dean, you have to get us out of here now," Sam added as Dean looked out the windows, making sure nothing was coming yet.

"Something has happened," Sherlock whispered as Dean rolled his eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock," Dean retorted before he realized the irony and started to smile. Sherlock looked back at him and tilted his head in confusion. Sam took a deep breath. As no one cared to explain the significance of the irony to Sherlock, he went on observing, thinking of possibilities of why there were no people outside.

"Any ideas?" Sam inquired, also curious.

"Four so far," Sherlock whispered, exhaling. Sam glanced at Dean, who was trying to focus on the quickest route out. "If you look at the doors, it appears that there was no sign of forced entry. They are intact, like they've never been touched. That shows that nothing threatened them from the outside."

"Then what's keeping the people inside?" Sam inquired, making Sherlock smile.

"That's the question," Sherlock answered, observing outside. After a moment, Sam bit his lip, thinking that Sherlock wasn't getting anywhere. Suddenly, Sherlock gasped, an idea popping in his head. "Something came into the town a few days ago. It must have scared these people senseless. And yet, it didn't want to harm the people, as they left their homes alone."

"What came into the town?" Dean inquired, desperate to know.

"No idea, but it is exciting," Sherlock smiled, staring out the window. Dean smiled and laughed, thinking that Sherlock was insane, but the same kind that Dean possessed as well. Sam just looked ahead, just wanting to get out.

Surprisingly, they made it out of the town without incident as Dean's phone started to ring. Sherlock and Sam both looked at him, confused about why his phone would be ringing. Taking a hand off the wheel, Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out the cell phone before answering it.

"Dean," a deep voice greeted from the other side.

"Hey, Cas," Dean answered, glancing to the side. "What's up?"

"Why do you always ask that question? The sky is up, and I don't think that's going to change anytime soon," Cas informed as Dean closed his eyes for a second.

"Why did you call?" Dean whispered, skipping the explanation.

"Raziel and Raphael are on their way toward you. They were informed that you were north of London," Cas explained as Dean sighed.

"Well, that was fast," Dean complained.

"The design that Rory drew wasn't perfect," Cas explained as Dean nodded once, pursing his lips. "You need to get out of town."

"Way ahead of you. We're already on the highway out," Dean informed.

"Good. Where can we meet?" Cas inquired as Dean glanced at Sam.

"Not sure yet. We're not even sure where we're headed yet," Dean replied as Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you now?" Cas implored quickly. Dean asked Sam for the map as Sam pointed to the highway they were on.

"We're on highway M6 heading toward-" Dean answered as he looked up, seeing a man in a tan overcoat in the middle of the road. Dean slammed the brakes as they screeched to a halt. Cas waited until the car to stop before he went to the driver's window. "Damn it, Cas! I nearly hit you!"

"I wouldn't have mattered if you did," Cas reminded, as he was indestructible by nearly everything. Dean rolled his eyes.

"How did you find us so quickly? I only told you we were on M6. Will the other angels be able to find us so easily?" Dean demanded as Cas shook his head.

"It isn't likely that they will. I only knew what highway and that you would head south," Cas answered as Sam leaned forward, looking at Cas.

"How did you know we would go south?" he asked.

"I guessed," Cas answered, looking at the back of the truck. "I assume you found a witch to get the hex bags."

"Yes, and we're pretty sure that she's the one that tipped off the angels," Dean added with a forced smile.

"Why didn't you kill her?" Cas implored, glancing at the two Hunters.

"It would have been time consuming. Every second counted, now get in before we get caught," Dean demanded, pointing to the back of the truck. Cas looked back and was about to protest, but left it alone. There wasn't any room in the front anyway. Once he was comfortably sitting in the back next to John, Dean drove off.

"Where should we go?" Sam whispered, looking at his brother.

"East or west. I think going south might be obvious," Dean grumbled, irritated. Sam nodded and folded up the map.

"Then let's go to Cardiff. It's in Wales and I doubt the angels would predict that," Sam whispered, putting the map in the glove compartment. Sherlock stared at them.

"Why wouldn't the angels guess Cardiff?" Sherlock implored, thinking that the angels were smarter and could fool the Winchesters.

"Well, I am assuming that they think that we're uninformed about any other country besides America. That seems to be the stereotype, anyway. They probably assume that we wouldn't go much outside of London, in fear of getting lost. Also, I assume that they think that we don't know much about Wales and it being a part of the UK," Sam informed as Sherlock dipped his head, looking out the window. "Isn't that the stereotype?"

"Most of the time, yes, but shouldn't the angels figure this out quickly?" Sherlock asked as Dean shrugged.

"They're not stupid, but they're arrogant and self-righteous. They will assume that we are stupid and assume that we will make stupid decisions," Dean explained as Sherlock raised an eyebrow, not convinced.

"Don't they know you?" Sherlock countered as Dean held his breath.

"It's an assumption," Sam answered quickly. "We don't know what they think that we'll do next, so we just need to guess."

"So it's a fifty-fifty chance?" Sherlock smirked, looking away. Dean rolled his eyes, growing tired of Sherlock. Sam just nodded, agreeing. "So, if you assume correctly, how long will it take them to find us in Cardiff?"

"Hopefully a few days, or at least enough time to regroup and figure everything out," Sam replied, opening the map again.

"Would it be safer if we split up?" Sherlock suggested as Dean shook his head.

"Splitting up could be dangerous. They could use us against each other. Besides, we have Cas back again. Let's just stay together to make sure that no one gets hurt," Dean informed as Sherlock shook.

"Sentiment," Sherlock grumbled before Dean stopped the car in the middle of the highway. Sam covered his face, wishing that he didn't have to be in the middle, as Dean turned to Sherlock.

"What did you say?" Dean demanded as the others in the back of the truck stared at them.

"I said that you were sentimental, and honestly, a little dramatic and emotional. What does it matter to care?" Sherlock continued as John noticed the tension and hopped to the ground, hoping to avert a fight.

"What does it matter? So, I should go around life not caring?" Dean whispered as John tried to catch someone's attention. Sherlock stared at the Winchester, noticing that his anger was growing. "Do you know how much easier my life would if I didn't care so damn much?! The only thing keeping me from ending my own forsaken life is that I freaking care for people close to me."

"Dean," Sam whispered, seeing John outside the door.

"Shut up, Sam!" Dean bellowed furious. Sherlock raised an eyebrow, almost unphased, making Dean angrier. He lunged for Sherlock just to be intercepted by Sam and dragged out of the car. Sam threw Dean away from the car before Dean went charging back.

"Stop it Dean! This isn't getting us anywhere!" Sam shouted as John talked to Sherlock. Dean glared at Sam and then to the Doctor, who slid off the back off the truck.

"Sam's right," the Doctor added. Dean said nothing before storming off into the fields next to the highway. Sam started after him before Cas stopped him.

"I'll make sure he isn't followed. Get to Cardiff," Cas suggested as Sam nodded.

"Bring him back when he's cooled off," Sam grumbled, herding everyone back into the car. John took the middle as Sam started the engine. Once everyone was seated, Sam drove off towards their destination.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the huge delay. College exploded on me and I found it hard to get any free time. Even during the break, which sucked. Oh well, I guess. Anyway, I want to thank you for being patient and sticking with the story. I would love some reviews if you have time :) I hope I get the next chapter out sooner. In the meantime, Enjoy!**

Just as Sam started the car again, the Doctor got ready to jump. Amy watched him, her eyes daring him to do it. Rory just nodded his head, knowing that Dean probably needed more than an angel right now. When Sam got the truck up to the speed limit, the Doctor hopped off into a field, hoping that Sam wouldn't notice. He ran through the field after Dean and Cas. When he caught sight of them, Dean was still storming through the fields, throwing insults and profanities at the angel. The Doctor watched from a distance, but was still able to hear everything.

"Dean," Cas repeated as Dean shook his head, finally stopping.

"I will not sit there and let that robot tell me what's worth worrying about!" Dean informed angrily as Cas looked confused.

"You are offended?"

"Hell yeah, I'm offended. The only thing that has kept me going all these years is caring for people. It's the only reason why I do what I do and don't end my life!" Dean shouted, getting in Cas's face. The angel said nothing.

"You have thought of suicide?" Cas asked, surprised. Dean's face fell, not wanting anyone to know about it.

"Of course. People end their lives for a lot less. Debt. Loneliness. Grief. I have seen so much, it would make a grown man break down in tears. Every time I think things are bad, I remember you and Sam. I remember my father, who gave up everything because he cared," Dean informed, even though he knew that it wasn't him his father cared about. It was Sam and the victims of monsters. "I've seen people die because they didn't care. I will not just sit by and let that bastard tell me if I should care."

"You must forgive him, Dean. Former vessels have a rough time coming back to reality," Cas answered as Dean shook his head with a smile. As far as Dean was concerned, Cas had no idea what he was talking about. "Sherlock has gripped to science rather than faith, and then an angel possesses him. His entire world has turned upside down. Another thing he has gripped tightly to his lack of caring nature. He feels safer that way."

"Well I don't!" Dean shouted, narrowing his eyes. Cas nodded.

"This is about something else, isn't it? You would not get this upset about this otherwise," Cas guessed before Dean turned around.

"Don't read my mind!"

"I don't have to. What's bothering you?"

"The damn apocalypse! That's what's bothering me! Every time I turn around, there's something. And every time I save the world or whatever, I get people like Sherlock telling what a bang up job I'm doing. If I didn't care, I wouldn't have closed the gates of Hell! I wouldn't have saved hundreds if not thousands of people. Hell would be ruling this place if I didn't have something to say about it!" Dean screamed, getting it off his chest. As he caught his breath, Cas looked down.

"I understand. You feel unappreciated," Cas replied as Dean rolled his eyes.

"It's more than that. I feel that I am looked down upon because Sam and I are trying to fix the world," Dean clarified, calming down a little. Cas just stared at him, not saying anything. "So, did Sam drive off?"

"I told him that we would meet him once you calmed down," Cas answered as Dean nodded, looking towards the hills. Which, coincidentally, was toward the Doctor. The Doctor started to run up to them, creating an alibi.

"What are you doing?" Dean demanded, confused.

"I finally found you!" the Doctor exclaimed as Cas stared at him. "I wanted to make sure that you two were fine."

"Why wouldn't we be?" Cas inquired, turning to the Doctor.

"No reason. You just said that we shouldn't split up, and here we are," the Doctor reminded as Dean put a hand to his head. "Isn't Cas an angel magnet anyway?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cas asked, curious.

"It means that you are an angel, so that other angels are able to know where you are at all times. What are the odds that they know where Sam and the others are going? Oh, and you forgot your phone, Dean."

"Thanks," Dean grumbled, putting the phone in his pocket. The Doctor looked back at Cas, waiting for an answer.

"The odds are considerable, but still in the minority," Cas replied, giving Dean an apologetic look.

"Then why did you come after me? Why did you let me leave?" Dean demanded, knowing that he wasn't thinking straight.

"There was a good chance that you were going to severely injure Sherlock, and having enemies on the same side can be dangerous. I knew that you needed to calm down. I followed you because Sam can take of the others," Cas answered as Dean exhaled, rubbing his jaw.

"Would it still be a good idea to meet back up with them?" Dean asked as Cas shrugged.

"I can't see the down side to it," Cas replied before Dean pulled out his phone to call Sam. The Doctor nodded, seeing Cas turn to him.

"Yes?" the time lord asked when Cas stared at him for a long time.

"You were standing on the ridge a lot longer than you say you did," Cas whispered, making the Doctor feel uncomfortable. "Why did you follow us?"

"Have you been in the back of that truck? It's no fun to ride in," the Doctor answered, avoiding the real answer. When Cas didn't lift his gaze, the Doctor took a deep breath. "I followed you because I knew that there was a good chance that the angels know where the others are."

"You left them?"

"The angels only want Dean. They have to give their consent before the angel can take a hold of them. They have no reason to harm them," the Doctor reasoned, shocked that Cas thought that he would run out on his family like that. "I was the one that taught Rory how to send Raziel away, and Raziel knows it. He won't have a problem with them."

"But Raziel has a problem with you," Cas finished, shaking his head. "Raziel never did like losing."

"Exactly. I don't want to be there when Raziel gets there. He will be looking for me," the Doctor answered, looking at Dean as he phoned Sam. "I figured that if I was closer to Dean, then there would be a chance that the angels would leave them alone and come find us."

"I don't know if they will leave them alone," Cas answered truthfully while the Doctor's face fell.

"Please tell me that I didn't just let them go to their death," the Doctor whispered.

"They would never kill a human. Not them. Unless they got possessed by a demon," the angel informed as the Doctor nodded, trying to keep calm.

"That's reassuring," he mumbled as Dean came up to them.

"Sam gave me the address," Dean answered, putting the phone back in his pocket. "They aren't in town yet, but he had John get three rooms."

"Where?" Cas asked. Dean held up a finger.

"After I tell you, count to three in your head," Dean whispered, wanting to prepare himself. Once Cas agreed, Dean relayed the information. Within two seconds, they were outside the motel and Dean had a huge headache. "Dammit Cas!"

"I counted to three," he informed, confused on why Dean was angry. Dean shook his head and looked around. The Doctor, however, was still disoriented and confused.

"What just happened?" he asked, feeling faint.

"Cas beamed up to the motel," Dean answered, going to the Doctor's side. "You alright?"

"I think so," the Doctor replied, thinking it was ten times worse than when Jack used the vortex manipulator. "So, we're in Cardiff?"

"Looks like it," Cas replied, walking past them. Dean watched him go, but stayed by the Doctor's side.

"Any signs of the others?" Dean inquired as Cas shook his head.

"Not yet. None that I can sense," Cas replied before Dean nodded, thinking that the hex bags were still working. Once the Doctor was able to stand up straight again, they went into the motel and went to the desk.

"How may I help you?" a man asked at the desk, signing something before looking up with a smile.

"Hello, I'm looking for my brother. He's about six foot four, and there were three men and a Scottish woman with him," Dean asked as the manager thought for a moment.

"Can't say that sounds familiar. Are you supposed to meet him here?" the manager inquired, still with a smile. Dean nodded and asked for a room. The manager nodded, took the credit card, and handed him the key. "Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you," Dean replied, giving a quick grin. Cas stared at the manager before following Dean. The Doctor stayed behind and looked at the manager.

"Will you call our room when they get here?" the Doctor asked with a smile. The manager shrugged and agreed before the Doctor caught up with Dean and Cas.

As they waited for everyone to come, Dean constantly tried to reach Sam through his cell, but it wasn't really working. Dean assumed that it was because of his phone plan and that it didn't cover where they were at. The Doctor was looking around, bored out of his mind. Cas sat on the end of the bed, watching the time lord bounce back and forth, looking in every drawer and closet.

"What are you looking for?" Cas inquired as the Doctor shrugged.

"Nothing really. Just want to see what's inside," he replied before sitting down, thinking that he might be making a fool of himself somehow. Cas said nothing and looked at Dean, who was growing increasingly frustrated. "Is he always like this?"

"No, only sometimes," Cas replied, turning away. The Doctor just nodded before Dean hung up angrily.

"Dammit Sam!" he muttered before shoving the phone back into his pocket. "Sam isn't answering."

"Yes, I assumed that," the Doctor replied, crossing his legs in front of him.

"Do Amy or Rory have phones?" Dean asked as the Doctor shrugged.

"If they do, I don't know their numbers. Do you know Sherlock's number?" the Doctor inquired as Dean shook his head.

"Didn't really have time for a meet 'n' greet and swap numbers," Dean reminded, rolling his eyes. The Doctor sighed and shook his head.

"Then we just wait? Where would Sam's phone be, anyway?"

"I would assume on him, but he might have left it in our luggage," Dean sighed, looking out the window to see if the truck pulled up. He bit his lip, knowing that splitting up was a bad idea, but it was his idea.

"Do you want me to attempt to find them?" Cas asked as Dean shook his head.

"No, it's fine. You wouldn't be able to find them easily. They have angel repellent," Dean answered, scratching the back of his head. Cas nodded, feeling useless. Dean sat down next to Cas and grabbed the remote off the TV stand. "Anything good?"

"I haven't watched television in who knows how long," the Doctor replied turning toward the TV. Truthfully, the Doctor didn't want to be distracted by a lightbox, but it seemed better than awkwardly trying to make conversation.


	21. Chapter 21

After staring at the television for a good hour and a half, the phone rang. Dean looked at Cas and the Doctor before picking it up.

"Hello?" Dean answered, listening for a response.

"Um, yes, this is the manager. The people you described just showed up. Do you want me to send them back? They've bought a room," the manager replied, surprised that they actually came.

"Yeah, tell them to come here," Dean instructed before the manager hung up. Dean looked at the phone before putting it back on the hook.

"So, who was it?" the Doctor asked, being his nosy self.

"The manager. Sam is here with the others," Dean informed before sitting back down on the edge of the bed. The Doctor nodded before Cas looked at him.

"What's the plan?" Cas asked as Dean shrugged.

"Regroup, I guess. I mean, we can't run forever. Not all of us," Dean replied, glancing up at the Doctor, who looked away.

"So we're going to fight?" Cas assumed.

"Maybe. Hopefully we can distract them or something. Once you're out of the dimension, Doctor, they shouldn't come after you. It's John and Sherlock I'm worried about," Dean answered as the Doctor nodded.

"They'll always be after you, though," the Doctor reminded, lifting his head up to face Dean.

"Yeah, well, that's something I have to deal with. Neither John or Sherlock should have to deal with this," Dean replied, shrugging.

"True, but they're going to have to," the Doctor answered.

"Not if we kill it," Dean whispered as Cas turned sharply.

"It?" Cas asked, wondering if Dean was really thinking of killing his brother.

"Raziel. I don't know how any of us are going to get out unscathed unless we take out the bastard who started this," Dean replied as Cas shook his head.

"I don't think that will make any difference. Raziel is working for Zachariah," Cas reminded before Dean nodded.

"I know, but if Raziel hasn't contacted Zachariah yet, then we might slip away from his grasp."

"How will we know that?"

"I don't know, but it's the only chance we have right now. If you have a better idea, I would love to hear it," Dean snapped, growing irritated and stressed. The Doctor went to say something, but then someone knocked on the door. Dean stood up and walked over to the entrance, telling Cas that they would talk about it later. When he opened the door, Amy and Rory were the first to come in, guns blazing for the Doctor. Sam came in next, tired and drained. Sherlock and John entered, but Sherlock ignored Dean. Taking a deep breath, Dean closed the door again, facing the others.

"So what's the plan?" Sam asked, rubbing his forehead. The car ride must have been long and loud, judging by the way the Ponds were scolding the Doctor and how Sherlock was giving everyone the silent treatment.

"We're going to trap Raziel," Dean replied with a quick smile.

"And what makes you think that's even a remotely good idea?" Sam sighed, wanting to crash. Dean's smile faded as he walked past his brother.

"Raziel is going to hunt down you, me, John, and Sherlock until we're dead. I'm sure that we'll make it for the most part, but John and Sherlock don't know what they're up against. Even if they do get away, they'll have to go into hiding," Dean hissed, glancing over at Sherlock, making sure that he didn't hear. Sam just nodded, thinking that reason was valid.

"But Raziel will know we're trapping him. He's not exactly stupid, you know," Sam informed as Dean sighed.

"Look, I just know that we need to think of something so that angel doesn't roast everyone here," Dean answered before Sam nodded.

"Agreed, but I think we need to go around this a different way," Sam replied as Dean raised his eyebrows, curious.

"How so?"

"Well, what did Raziel come here for originally? He wanted to have some fun on earth before the apocalypse. He used Sherlock to get that, but why choose Sherlock? He doesn't seem like one to go to church or believe in God," Sam continued as Dean folded his arms, intrigued. "He chose Sherlock because he was different and incredibly intelligent. He wanted to find someone that knew a lot about the world, but didn't have a lot of friends. Someone who went out a lot without anyone questioning it."

"So what's your point?"

"So my point is that we need someone like that for Raziel to use as a vessel that is willing to be one," Sam answered as Dean shook his head.

"That's not the reason I was talking about when I said that Sherlock and John were in danger. They have a way of getting information that they need, and the angels will probably think that they know where we are," Dean clarified as Sam nodded.

"I see what you mean," Sam replied, wondering how his plan could be modified to fit the new problem.

"I still think we should hunt and kill him. It's the easiest option right now," Dean suggested as Sam sighed.

"Yes, but I'm wondering if it's too easy."

"Only you would think that something is too easy," Dean accused, growing upset.

"I just mean that Raziel will be able to smell our plan a mile away," Sam argued as a light bulb went off in Dean's head.

"Then why don't we stage it?"

"What?"

"We make it seem like a common angel trap, where Raziel can easily get away. That way, he'll get overconfident and fall into a cleverly hidden second trap," Dean answered, feeling proud of himself. Sam smiled and nodded.

"I think that might work," Sam laughed, glad for some good news for once. "How do we do it?"

"I don't know, I haven't got that far yet," Dean replied, ruining the mood. Sam sighed and nodded.

"Alright," he whispered, unsure what to do. Suddenly Cas was right behind Dean.

"Cas!" Dean hissed, frustrated.

"Sherlock is staring at me," Cas whispered, glancing over at Sherlock.

"Why do you care? Why do you think I care?" Dean asked, looking at Sherlock, who was indeed staring at Cas. "Maybe he's trying to figure out how you tick or something. You are an angel after all."

"But why does he have to stare?" Cas wondered, confused.

"I don't know. Go complain to the Doctor," Dean instructed.

"I already confronted him about it."

"And?"

"He gave me a strange look. He is now staring at Sherlock," Cas informed as Dean examined the situation.

"Is he actually Sherlock, Cas?" Dean whispered, asking if it was Raziel. Cas nodded.

"For the most part," Cas replied.

"What does that mean?"

"Sherlock is inside, but he is not in control."

"Raziel is controlling him?"

"It seems that way, but there is something off. I believe that they are competing for dominance inside his head," Cas informed as Dean nodded, realizing that's why Cas seemed childish.

"Do you know who will win?" Dean asked softly as Cas shook his head slowly.

"There is no way to tell, but it seems that Sherlock has a fighting chance," Cas replied as everyone turned their attention to Sherlock.

~~PD~~

Sherlock stared at the projection of Raziel in his subconscious. He smiled at the angel, amused that the angel took his form, but with black, feathered wings attached to his back.

"I'm assuming that this is a battle for my body?" Sherlock asked as Raziel shrugged.

"If you want to see it that way. I think of it more of a way to kill time before I take over again. I like giving people the illusion for hope," Raziel laughed as Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"To hope is to show weakness. Hoping is something that people who can't handle reality do so they can cope," Sherlock informed as Raziel shook his head.

"You are something else, Sherlock. If I didn't know better, I would have thought you were an angel," Raziel smirked.

"I've been called many things, but angel hasn't been one of them," Sherlock whispered, making Raziel chuckle.

"Of course," Raziel smiled.

"So, are we just going to talk civilly, or are you going to do something?" Sherlock asked, spreading his arms with a grin. Raziel shook his head and looked down at the ground.

"This is up to you, Sherlock. Although you have given your consent, it seems that you are able to keep me out. That is extremely rare for a human. No, you have to do something. You have to give your consent once more," Raziel informed stoically. Sherlock raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"So, all I have to do is resist you until you give up."

"Or vice versa. Sherlock, we both know how this will end. You will fail, I will gain control, and the Winchesters will fulfil their destiny. There will be an apocalypse," Raziel countered, starting to pace around Sherlock.

"Arrogance," Sherlock recognized as Raziel's smile faded and he fixed his coat jacket.

"Do not label me, human," Raziel sneered, making Sherlock grin.

"Oh, did I offend you?" Sherlock inquired, going strong. However, he could feel his energy waning and wondered if the energy was from his soul.

"You seem stronger than I thought," Raziel observed, examining Sherlock. Sherlock watched him carefully, unsure what he had planned. "Let's see. Shall we have a little fun? I have a few scenarios that would just be a scream."

"What are you talking about?" Sherlock demanded as Raziel laughed.

"Why don't I just show you," Raziel whispered, snapping a finger. Sherlock fell to his knees in pain as he held his head, shouting out. Raziel put terrifying images into Sherlock's head. John was being maimed by an invisible creature as Molly stood by, her eyes black as coal. Sherlock shouted to Molly, but he couldn't say anything.

Then the image changed to Lestrade standing over a body. Sherlock pushed through the people to see his brother Mycroft lying, his rib cage ripped open with John standing nearby with a crowbar with blood on it. Lestrade turned to Sherlock, holding a beating heart. Sherlock searched for words, but nothing came out. Then he noticed that their eyes were black as well, making Sherlock scream in shock.

As the images changed, Raziel smiled, watching Sherlock writhe within his own mind. Raziel sat down next to him as Sherlock screamed and shook.

"How about now? Consent is sounding pretty good, doesn't?" Raziel whispered in Sherlock's ear before Sherlock whispered no. "No? Not enough for you, then? Then, how about this?"

"No!" Sherlock shouted, his face twisted in pain and despair. Raziel sighed and leaned on his fist, feeling rather bored. He poked Sherlock's face as it twitched in pain.

"Now I understand Michael's pain," Raziel sighed before Sherlock shrieked.


End file.
